The Hanging Tree
by LexiconPrimeofCybertron
Summary: A young dwarf witnesses her father's death and runs away. Thorin finds comfort in her songs when he, reluctantly, allows her to join the Company on their quest. Inspired by "The Hanging Tree" from Mockingjay, performed by Jennifer Lawrence. ThorinxOC
1. Are You? Are You?

Chapter 1

"Are You? Are You?"

"_I am telling you, I did not kill my wife or my sons! Why would I? I loved them with all of my heart and soul!" a dwarf with salt and pepper hair, aged skin, green eyes, with a long grey beard and dressed in rags asked a council of elders in the city of Dragon's Cradle in the Blue Mountains. He was the city's best forger and ran a blacksmith shop where he and his family had resided for over eighty years._

"_Yurbir, you have been a loyal citizen of this city for many years… It pains me to think that you would commit such a crime, especially against your own family… However, I cannot grant you your freedom. As a unanimous decision of the elders of Valtek, Yurbir… I sentence you to hang by the neck from the old oak tree in the center of the city." And with a bang of a gavel, the officials began to carry the blacksmith away, not in silence but to the heartbreaking cries of his youngest daughter._

_The child's uncle had to hold her back as she wailed, "No, papa! He is innocent! You cannot do this!" tears of sorrow falling from her starlight eyes. _

_The entire city stood before the old oak as Yurbir was set up in a noose and awaited the signal. The elder who sentenced him stepped forward, "Yurbir of Valtek, do have any last words?"_

_Old green eyes scanned the gathered citizens and came to rest on his daughter's beautiful starlight ones. He smiled sadly as he said, "Strange things did happen here… No stranger would it be if we met at midnight in the hanging tree… I love you, Torshar… My beautiful moon…" then the elder nodded and the executioner pulled the rope, earning a gasp from everyone. Torshar stood in utter shock at what was happening before her._

"_Torshar…" his strangled voice reached her ears, "Flee… Flee…" and his body stilled. Without a second thought, the young girl wretched herself from her uncle's grasp and ran from the city, without a single glance back._

_Flee…_

Bolting straight up in bed, Torshar was breathing heavily and sweating from the vivid images that haunted her dreams. Tears threatened to fall as she pulled her knees up to her chest and laid her face on them.

"Father… How long must I run…? When can I find a place I can call my own?" she whispered and a sudden knock jolted her out of her stupor, "Who is there?"

"It's me, Torshar, Ruwina. Your performance is scheduled to begin next hour… Sorry for disturbing you." She voiced the walked away.

Once her footfalls disappeared, Torshar slowly got up from her bed, stretched, and began to dress. Though she traveled all over Middle-Earth, from the Iron Hills to Gondor, the Shire to Rivendell, Torshar always longed for a proper family after losing her father. Thror, the great king of Erebor, had offered her a place in his kingdom but she respectfully declined due to the fact that she found his grandson very attractive and she would go mad being cooped up in a mountain. She was, after all, a traveling versifier; singing songs of love, joy, sorrow, forgiveness, and songs of ancient battles.

The mirror did not lie when she gazed upon it to fix her messy hair, dark circles under her eyes; her skin was paler than normal due to her sleepless nights and tiring days. Sighing, she brushed her white hair, pulled it back out of her face to allow her four family braids to fall over both shoulders; her mother and one brother on her left and the other brother with her father on the right. She smiled sadly, 'The last of my line…' Torshar thought grimly and dressed herself in a floor length, navy blue dress with three-quarter sleeves and a square neckline with a matching pair of shoes. When happy with her appearance, Torshar went over to the bedside table, picked up her necklace of gold, kissed it, and clasped it around her neck.

The place she was staying, as well as performing, was known as "The Prancing Pony" in Bree. This was her favorite stop because, without fail, Gandalf the Grey would appear and they would converse after her performance. The thought of the old wizard brought a smile to her face as she went down the steps to the bar/dining area where she discovered a nearly packed house.

Ruwina spotted her and waved with a smile as Torshar made her way through the crowd. They embraced for a moment and shared a smile as Ruwina got the attention of the patrons, "Alright, lads! Are ya ready for tonight's entertainment?!" with a cheer from the men she continued, "Then I give you, Torshar!"

She stepped up on a makeshift stage and began to sing, "_There's an inn,  
>There's an inn,<br>There's a merry old inn,  
>Beneath an old gray hill,<br>And there they brew a beer so brown,  
>That the Man in the Moon himself came down,<br>One night to drink his fill,  
>Oh the ostler has a tipsy cat,<br>That plays a five-string fiddle,  
>And up and down he saws his bow,<br>Now squeaking high now purring low,  
>now sawing in the middle,<br>So, the cat on the fiddle played, 'Hey Diddle-Diddle',  
>A jig that'll wake the dead,<br>He squeaked and he sawed, and he quickened the tune,  
>While the landlord shook the Man in the Moon,<br>"It's after three!" he said…" _her set continued until the clap of thunder accompanied by buckets of rain.

"How about "The Hanging Tree", lass? On a night such as this…" a man dressed in gray robes with a long white beard asked with a voice that the versifier knew all too well.

Nodding, she took a seat beside the fire and quietly gathered up her courage to begin, "_Are you,  
>Are you,<br>Coming to the tree,  
>They strung up a man,<br>They say who murdered three,  
>Strange things did happen here,<br>No stranger would it be,  
>If we met at midnight,<br>In the hanging tree,  
>Are you,<br>Are you,  
>Coming to the tree,<br>Where the dead man called out,  
>For his love to flee,<br>Strange things did happen here,  
>No stranger would it be,<br>If we met at midnight,  
>In the hanging tree,<em>" as she was singing, a short figure entered The Prancing Pont out of the pouring rain. He shed his wet cloak as he approached a seat that was open near the fire; taking no notice of the performer.

"_Are you,  
>Are you,<br>Coming to the tree,  
>Where I told you to run,<br>So we'd both be free,  
>Strange things did happen here,<br>No stranger would it be,  
>If we met at midnight,<br>In the hanging tree…_" before she could continue, a verbal argument broke out between two men at the bar.

"You think you can win her heart with pretty words and flowers?! She's a dwarf and desires gifts of gold! Which I can give her!" on yelled and the other punched him in the jaw. But before the fight turned even more ugly, the young dwarf woman in question got up from her spot beside the fire, moved into the middle of it, grabbed them both by the front of their trousers, and directed them to the door where she promptly threw them out.

"For your information, gentlemen, to win my heart you must be courageous, kind, intelligent, understanding, and compassionate! From your display, I would say neither of you are worthy!" she then returns inside to a silent bar, "Forgive me, lads… They seem to have put off my mood… I bid you a good night…" groans echoed in disappointment as she moved to go back upstairs but was stopped by a gentle hand around her arm.

Turning, she came face-to-face with her old wizard friend, "Gandalf…"

"My dear, you should not depart us just yet. You did not finish your song."

"I am tired, Gandalf… Those men have ruined my mood and I no longer desire to finish the song. Good night."

"Before you retire for the evening, why don't we go greet an old friend of yours?" he asked as he pointed out the figure before the fire, smoking his pipe.

Torshar's breath was caught in her throat as she followed the wizard's line of sight to the Erebor prince. His raven locks had grown longer with a few strands of silver at the top which made him appear older. Her feet carried her without a thought, towards him. He took no notice of the woman until she spoke in a whisper, "Are you…? Are you, Thorin Oakenshield?"

His body stiffened at the sound of his full name and he slowly turned his gaze up to see the person who addressed him. The hard look disappeared as his sapphire blue eyes met her starlight white ones, "Torshar?"


	2. Catching Up and Speaking of the Quest

**I am so excited about already having followers for this story! Here is chapter 2, I hope you enjoy it! **

Chapter 2

"Catching Up and Speaking of the Quest"

The two dwarves dazed at each other for a few moments until Thorin stood and wrapped his arms around his old friend who returned the embrace. By this time the room had become a bustle with chatter and laughter, oblivious to the dwarves.

"I thought I would never see you again…" she whispered and Thorin retracted slowly, offering her a seat beside him, "When I received word of the attack on Erebor I was so scared that you might not have made it out."

This made the prince smile as he picked up his pipe in his left hand and wrapped the other around her hands, "Thror, Thrain, Dis, and myself all made it out, as well as most of the people." His smile slowly disappeared, "I lost my grandfather at the Battle of Moria and my father has gone missing…"

"No… They were such kind men! Although I worried for your grandfather…" she spoke low so only he could hear, "I'm so sorry, Thorin…" he shook his head to dismiss the subject as Ruwina approached with food and drinks.

"Thank you, Ruwina. I will cover his bill." The performer stated, leaving no room for the prince to argue.

He smirked and nodded thanks as he dug into his meal and looked around the crowded room. Taking notice of two suspicious characters, his face became tense; Torshar quickly taking notice, "What is it?" she whispered as the prince slowly reached for his sword as both men on either side of the room stood.

The moment his fingers gripped the hilt a man in grey robes sat before him, "Mind if I join you both?" with this man's presence, both leery men who were going jump the dwarf male retreated back to their respected corners of the room, "I should introduce myself. My name is Gandalf, Gandalf the Grey."

"I know who you are." Thorin stated, eyeing the wizard carefully.

"Well, this is a fine chance! What brings Thorin Oakenshield to Bree? For the entertainment perhaps?" the old wizard joked as he looked at Torshar who glared and tried to cover a blush.

"I had received word that my father had been seen wandering the Wilds near Dunland. I went looking… I found no sign of him." The prince said grimly and Torshar gently grasped his hand as Gandalf sighs, "You're like the others. You think he is dead."

Gandalf was quick to defend himself, "I was not at the Battle of Moria."

Thorin looked at him gravely, "No… But I was…" his gaze looked away from the wizard and seemed to stare off into thin air as the memories flooded his mind, "My grandfather, Thror, was slain. My father led a charge towards the Dimrill Gate… He never returned. "Thrain is gone," they said, "He is one of the fallen." But at the end of that battle, I searched amongst the slain. To the last body… My father was not among the dead."

"The ring your grandfather wore, one of the seven given to the Dwarf-Lords many years ago… What became of it?" the Istari member asked.

Momentarily confused by the change of subject, Thorin answered, "He… gave it to my father before they went into battle."

"So Thrain was wearing it when he… When he went missing." With a nod from the dwarf prince, the wizard nodded once as well, "That's that, then."

"I know my father came to see you before he went missing. What did you say to him?" the warrior asked, hoping to understand where his father might have gone.

Gandalf locked gazes with him as he spoke, "I urged him to march upon Erebor, to rally the seven armies of the Dwarves to destroy the dragon and take back the Lonely Mountain. And I would say the same to you. Take back your homeland."

Thorin smirked as he put his pipe down, released Torshar's hand, pushed his plate aside, and picked up his mug of ale, "This is no chance meeting, is it, Gandalf?" he asked then took a swig.

"No, it is not. The Lonely Mountain troubles me, Thorin. That dragon has sat there long enough. Sooner or later, darker minds will turn towards Erebor. I ran into some unsavory characters whilst traveling on the Greenway. They mistook me for a vagabond." He lightly chuckled.

Torshar giggled slightly, "I imagine they regretted that." She voiced and Thorin found himself drawn to her light aura.

The old wizard revealed a scrap of cloth with black lines painted all over it, "One of them was carrying a message. It is Black Speech." Thorin quickly retracted his hand as he was reaching for the cloth to get a better look, "A promise of payment."

"For what?"

"You head. As well as Torshar's."

The versifier was now confused as was Thorin, "Why her?!"

"I do not know but someone wants you both dead. Thorin, you can wait no longer. You are the heir to the Throne of Durin. Unite the armies of the Dwarves. Together, you have the might and power to retake Erebor. Summon a meeting of the seven Dwarf families. Demand they stand by their oath." Gandalf ordered.

Torshar then threw her two cents in, "The seven armies swore that oath to the one who wields the King's Jewel… The Arkenstone. It is the only thing that will unite them…" she whispered as the two shady characters got up and moved to leave as Thorin spoke again.

"And in case you have forgotten that jewel was stolen by Smaug!" he added quietly as all three watched the two men leave into the rain that still poured.

Gandalf turned back around to face the two dwarves, "What if I were to help you reclaim it?"

"How?" the prince asked, "The Arkenstone lies half a worlds away…" he looked down sadly.

"Buried beneath the feet of a fire-breathing dragon." Torshar added as she grasped her friend's hand a little tighter.

The grey wizard smiled, "Yes, which is why we are going to need a burglar."

"And you have one in mind?" the singer asked a little skeptical. Instead of responding, Gandalf the Grey stood up, bid the pair good night, and left the inn.

"Do you have somewhere to stay, Thorin?" she asked as he began to eat his meal after the wizard had gone.

"I had hoped to find lodgings here…" the soon-to-be-king stated.

Smiling, the young lady got up and strolled over to the bar where Ruwina was checking someone in, "Are there any more rooms available for tonight?"

"I'm afraid I just booked the last one, Torshar. I'm sorry."

Other than being slightly frustrated at the thought of her good friend going on a dangerous journey to reclaim his kingdom, Torshar appeared rather calm as she thanked Ruwina and made her way back to her seat. Upon her return, Thorin took notice of the way she held her shoulders; tension radiated off of her like magic off an elf, "What is it, old friend?"

"There are no rooms available tonight…" she stated sadly.

Thorin looked grim, "It could not be helped. I will find lodging somewhere else-"

"Stay with me!" she stated a little too eagerly for her liking, "I mean… The other inns are more than likely full as well and I have a spacious room… Perhaps, you could stay with me…?" she countered making Thorin smirk slightly.

"I thank you for your generosity, my friend." He stated as he finished his dinner then picked up his pipe to finish it off before retiring.

Not wanting to simply sit while her friend smoked, Torshar pulled out her own pipe, cleaned it, refilled it, and lit it. The smoke felt good in her lungs as she inhaled and exhaled, feeling the stress of the day leave her shoulders. Smiling, gazed over at her companion who smiled back with his pipe still sitting between his lips.

Her smile faded as she thought of the day when she had heard of the dragon's attack on Erebor. The absolute terror and sorrow made her chest tighten; making her grimace and worry Thorin, "Torshar? Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes… I was just thinking of when I heard of the dragon's attack… I worried you and your family did not make it out…" as she spoke her mind, Thorin grasped her hand in gentle reassurance.

Giving her a weary smile, "You had nothing to fear, Torshar-"

"But I did, Thorin!" she snapped, "You are my dearest friend and your family was good to me while I was in Erebor… The very thought of your deaths tore at my heart…"

As she said this, she turned her face away and Thorin put down his pipe then gently grasped Torshar's chin to turn her gaze back to him, "It no longer matter, Torshar. I am alive and here with you now." He smiled, earning one in return from her.

Once they had gotten past the serious subjects between them, the dwarves ended up laughing about things his nephews had done, how his sister was doing after her husband's death, and things like that deep into the night. Until the prince took notice of his friend trying to stifle a yawn, "I believe it is time for bed."

"I believe you are right." She laughed.

"Come, let us retire for some much needed sleep." He stated as he stood, collected his belongings, and followed the dwarf woman through the room and up the stairs.

Her heart was racing fast as she opened the door and allowed Thorin to enter first. It was a spacious room with a king size bed instead of two queens, a chest of drawers to the left with a wardrobe beside it, and a vanity on the right beside the bathroom door. After locking the door, Torshar turned to find Thorin was stooped over trying to start a fire in the fireplace.

"Thorin, you don't need to worry about the fire-"

"You and I are both cold, Torshar. A small fire is not going to kill me." He joked as the fire grew and filled the room with a warm golden light.


	3. Fond Memories

"**Song of Durin": Eurielle, look it up on YouTube!**

Chapter 3

"Fond Memories"

Sunlight shone through the window and caught Torshar in the eyes as she opened them and groaned then rolled over to get away only to end up rolling onto someone's back. Her mind told her not to move because the person below her was snoring lightly and any sudden movements would surely wake them and cause her own death in turn. For the man that slept beneath her was none other than Thorin Oakenshield. It took her a few moments to recall the events of the night before but it did come back. The dwarf prince had turned up at the Prancing Pony and she offered him to share her room since he could not find one.

The blush that had appeared on her face had darkened as she noticed that he slept shirtless and she was skin-to-skin with him. Still… She dared not move; savoring the moment. Since the moment they first met, Torshar had developed a secret crush on the Erebor prince.

_Erebor's halls glowed brightly as the young traveler entered its gates. The guard who greeted her with a friendly smile, guided her to the throne room where an audience between King Thror and King Thranduil of the Greenwood was taking place. Not much was said between the two monarchs so Torshar assumed that verbal business had been dealt with but then a dwarf carrying a small chest approached and opened it before the Elven King._

_The gems shimmered with a beautiful crystalline light that the versifier realized that they were the gems of Durin I when he offered them to an Elf-Lord in friendship and, it appeared, Thranduil had given them as payment; for what, it was unknown. As the Elf-King moved to touch them, the dwarf closed the chest and Thranduil bid the Dwarf-King farewell._

"_My king, the versifier has arrived." The guard announced as they approached the throne._

_Thror smiled as Torshar removed her hood, "And by what name do we call you, dear lady?" he asked kindly._

"_I am Torshar… Daughter of Yurbir of Valtek and Uriess of Glorlode, my king." She answered and bowed respectfully._

"_How is my old friend?!" Prince Thrain asked excited, seeing his friend's daughter alive and well; not knowing the horrific news she was about to reveal._

"_I'm afraid, my lord, that my father was hanged for the murder of my mother and my brothers…" a hush fell over all present, "He was hung from the old oak at the center of Valtek… For a crime of which he was innocent…" Thrain had approached her and embraced her as she allowed the tears to fall._

"_It is alright, dear one. You are always welcome in my kingdom." Thror stated with a kind, empathetic smile._

_Torshar broke from Thrain's grasp to bow again, "Thank you, sire… Forgive me for my outburst."_

_The king laughed heartedly and dismissed it with a wave, "Not to worry! But we will need you in your best dress and high spirits for my grandson's birthday celebration tonight!"_

_She smiles widely, "And you shall have it, sire!"_

"_My son will show you to your room so you may freshen up." Thrain stated and motioned with his arm for a young dwarf dressed in blue to approach. The breath caught in her throat at his piercing blue gaze as he stopped before her._

"_My son, Thorin." Thrain stated, "Thorin, my friend Yurbir's daughter, Torshar."_

"_A fascinating color for eyes and hair on a dwarf. Was your mother an elf?" the prince asked politely._

_She shook her head as a small blush appeared on her cheeks, "No, Your Highness… I am all dwarf… I was born sick and my parents prayed by the light of the moon for a miracle. Thautam looked down and smiled at their devotion so he allowed me to live by giving me a portion of the moon's light, as well as the stars… That is why my eyes and hair so shocking to most…" _

_This made the prince smile, "You are truly blessed, Torshar. I will be honored to have you perform tonight."_

"_Thank you, Your Highness…" she stuttered and received a laugh from Thrain._

"_Thorin, take the poor girl to her room before she has a spell! She needs to rest up before tonight!"_

_Taking his father seriously this time Thorin offered Torshar his arm, which she grasped unsurely and allowed him to guide her through the kingdom; stopping by the market first. _

_Saying Torshar was surprised at the sight of the bustling shops and merchants wares was an understatement. She stopped at, nearly, every shop to examine the merchandise. The prince actually had to pull her along before she fell in love with a chair that was being sold by Gimbis "The Swindler" who could sell a drowning man a glass of water. But one place he could not tear her attention away from was "Old Mrs. Turnbuckle's Dress Emporium" where the most beautiful gowns were on display in nearly every shade, hue, design and shape you could possibly imagine._

"_Would you like to go in?" the young prince asked._

"_May I?" Torshar responded with big doe eyes that seemed to make Thorin melt because all he could do was nod and inside the performer flew._

_After about an hour of going through the racks, Torshar finally came across one that she absolutely adored. A navy blue, floor length gown with a square neckline, and matching shoes. When she tried to pay for it, Mrs. Turnbuckle refused to take her money saying, "Consider it a gift for a wonderful performer. I saw you in Dale a few months back and vowed that if you ever visited my shop, I would gift you any dress you desired."_

"_Thank you, Mrs. Turnbuckle…" the singer smiled and embraced the old woman who returned it with a smile of her own._

_When she stepped out of the shop, she was back in her traveling clothes with the dress wrapped up securely and being held under her right arm. Thorin looked up from his boots as her shoes came into view, "I assume you found one?"_

"_Yes…" she smiled and the pair continued on their way. Before long, they were out of the market and standing before a small pair of doors that were decorated with inlays of gold and silver, along with various gemstones. Torshar subconsciously ran her hand over the aquamarine stones first and smiled sadly, "These were my mother's favorite.. My father favored emeralds where my brother, Thbir, loved rubies and my other brother, Nalor, dreamed of diamonds…" she mused without thinking about whom she was speaking to._

"_What of you, Torshar of Whurrak? What gems do you admire most?" the prince asked quietly so not to disturb her soft demeanor._

"_Me..?" she giggled, "I've dreamt of gazing into deep blue sapphires…" as she states this, she turned and came face-to-face with the monarch and the blue sapphires she had dreamt of, "Forgive me, Your Highness! I have been rambling and keeping you from important business!"_

_He smirks, "Not at all… It was nice to see a smile alight your face… You should smile more often." the nobleman stated kindly, making the versifier blush._

"_I will have a maid sent to you to draw a hot bath and help you get ready for tonight. I look forward to your performance with great anticipation, Lady Torshar." Thorin smirked as he gently took her left hand in his right and kissed her knuckles then left down the same hallway from which they had just come._

This fond memory made Torshar smile as she lightly kissed Thorin's right shoulder, making him stir slightly. Slowing her heartbeat and closing her eyes to pretend she was asleep with mere seconds to spare before the Erebor prince awoke and looked over to see her bright hair sticking out. He smiled and carefully maneuvered to where he was laying on his back and she was comfortable across his chest.

He began to think of the first time her saw the moonlit woman… At a small performance in Dale's central square… _His sister, Dis, had dragged him along on a shopping spree because their brother, Frerin, could not be bothered_ _during training. She had been dressed in her simple traveling clothes that could have probably used a good wash, even though she herself appeared clean. _

_As the royal siblings approached the crowd, they both only caught a few lines of the song, "__A king he was on carven throne,  
>In many pillared halls of stone,<br>With golden roof and silver floor,  
>And runes of power upon the door,<br>The light of sun and star and moon,  
>In shining lamps of crystal hewn,<br>Undimmed by cloud or shade of night,  
>They shone forever fair and bright,<br>The world is grey, the mountains old,  
>The forge's fire is ashen-cold,<br>No harp is wrung, no hammer falls,  
>The darkness dwells in Durin's halls,<br>The shadow lies upon his tomb,  
>In Moria, In Khazad-Dum,<br>But still the sun and stars appear,  
>In dark and windless mirror mere,<br>There lies his crown in water deep,  
>Till Durin wakes again from sleep…<em>_" Dis was nearly in tears when he pulled her away._

"_Are you alright, sister?" he asked worried._

_She nodded, "The way she sang that just hit me really hard… I'm alright, brother." The princess assured and took her brother's hand to drag him off to the shops along the square._


	4. Unexpected Guests and Misconceptions

Chapter 4

"Unexpected Guests and Misconceptions"

When Torshar awoke completely around midday, she was alone in her bed with a note pinned to her shirt. Smiling, she unpinned it and held it up so she could read.

_Torshar,  
>Forgive my sudden departure for I did not want to disturb your peaceful slumber. I will be going to Ered Luin to establish a meeting as Gandalf has suggested. Hopefully, the seven families will join together to destroy the dragon. I look forward to our next meeting and hope it is not so brief.<br>Until we meet again…_

_-Thorin_

Her heart beat at an unusual rhythm at the meaning behind his note.

'He actually wants to see me again…!' she thought excitedly as she got out of bed, hugging the note to her chest; trusting the day was going to be wonderful.

Many months later, Torshar was going about her business in Bree one afternoon when a familiar figure walked past its gates, "Gandalf!" she called as she jogged over to where he had stopped at the sound of his name.

"Torshar, how wonderful to see you again, my dear! How are you?"

"I am well! Have you heard any news from Thorin in Ered Luin?" she asked hopeful; knowing the wizard had passed by based on the direction he had come from.

The old man smiled and began to search his pockets, "Now what did I do with that letter? Aha! Here you are my dear!" he stated and handed her an envelope with her name written in Thorin's hand. With a little too much excitement, she tore open the envelope and gingerly opened the letter.

_Dear Torshar,  
>I hope this letter finds you well. There is so much to talk about and I wish to tell you the results of the meeting in Ered Luin but it would be too long of an explanation to speak of in one letter. Hopefully, Gandalf has delivered this to you, if not, find him; he will know what to do next. These past few months have been tortuous without you or your songs. The minstrels here would not know a battle song from a love song if it bit them in the arse! I cannot wait to see you again.<br>Your Dearest Friend,_

_Thorin_

"What does he mean, 'Gandalf will know what to do next'?" she asked the wizard as she looked up at him with confused eyes.

"Gather your things and meet me back here in one hour, Torshar. I will explain then, I promise." The magic-wielder stated and the versifier nodded then headed back into town to collect her belongings from the Prancing Pony.

At the allotted time and place, the wizard and the dwarf met up except this time old Gandalf had acquired a horse for himself and a pony for Miss Torshar. Once they were ready, the singer thanked her friends who dismissed it with a smile and the pair set out for the East Farthing Woods on the outskirts of the Shire.

It was dark by the time they arrived at their destination and were greeted by eight dwarf men. At first, Torshar was overwhelmed because she had never heard so many similar names before; Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Dori, Nori, Ori, Oin, and Gloin.

"It's an honor to meet you, milady! Your brother, Nalor spoke of you often when he returned from his hunting trips and would stop at the Ferine Inn for a drink on his way home! I'm Bofur, by the way." A brunette with a funny hat introduced and shook her hand. The rest did the same until Ori who, appeared to be the youngest member other than herself, stepped up and held her hand.

"I am sorry about your family, Miss Torshar… Thbir and Nalor were my closest friends…" he trailed off as he pulled a sketch book out of a pocket in his coat and opened it to two particular pages then handed it to her, "I drew those three days before… Before I received the news…" he held back tears as did she as she while her gaze never left the portraits of her brothers with full thick beards, Thbir with blue eyes while Nalor had green, and with two of the biggest smiles ever seen in Middle-Earth.

"They were happy… Weren't they, Ori?" she asked with a sad smile as she closed the book and handed it back to the young dwarf, "You'll be a great artist one day with those talents, my friend."

"I meant no disrespect, my lady!"

"No, it's fine, Ori. Thank you for sharing that with me… I had nearly forgotten what they looked like…" she confessed.

"Alright, dear friends, it is time for us to depart to our burglar's place of residence. Pack up and ready the ponies." Gandalf ordered lightly and Torshar finally took notice that she had not gotten off her pony. It did not matter now for the company was already on its way into the Shire and heading for a door that the singer knew all too well. A round green door with a yellow brass knob in the center and a glowing rune that she suspected was put there by Gandalf.

Once the ponies were boarded for the night, the group of nine dwarves and a wizard huddled before the door and Dori knocked. From inside they heard, "No, no, there's nobody home! Go away and bother somebody else! There's far too many dwarves in my dining room as it is! If this is some clot-head's idea of a joke..! Ha ha! I can only say, it is in very poor taste!" the master complained as he moved towards the door and when he opened it the eight dwarf men fell through and landed on the floor in a pile.

"Get off, you big lump!" one of them cried because Bombur, who was the biggest when it came to size and stature, landed atop all of them.

The wizard poked his head in and was addressed by an annoyed hobbit dressed in his bathrobe, "Gandalf…" he then took notice of the female who stood beside him, "Torshar! It is wonderful to see you again! Come in!" he gestured and helped her cross the threshold of men in his doorway.

"It is good to see you as well, Bilbo! How is your mother?"

"She is well! Been asking about when you were coming back to the Shire! You were here… A year ago for her birthday weren't you?" he asked.

"I was the only performer." She laughed. Before they could continue their conversation, hearty laughter echoed from the pantry/dining room area. The hobbit was quick to investigate and to discover twelve dwarf men rearranging his dining room and taking every piece of food from his pantry.

While all the craziness was occurring, Torshar had snuck into the living room for a tiny bit of quiet as she pulled out the letter again, _I cannot wait to see you again. Your Dearest Friend, Thorin_. She smiled again as she stood before the fire and held the letter close to her heart. All of a sudden she heard deep voices singing.

"_Blunt the knives, bend the forks,  
>Smash the bottles and burn the corks,<br>Chip the glasses and cracks the plates,  
>That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!<br>Cut the cloth, tread on the fat,  
>Leave the bones on the bedroom mat,<br>Pour the milk on the pantry floor,  
>Splash the wine on every door!<br>Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl,  
>Pound them down with a thumping pole,<br>When you're finished if they are whole,  
>Send them down the hall to roll! <em>

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!" _they sang making her smile because it was undoubtedly driving her hobbit friend mad. Laughter followed the song as Torshar poked her head into the kitchen to see stacks of clean dishes and a disbelieving Bilbo. But the laughter soon died when a deep pounding on the door silenced them.

Gandalf was the only one who dared to speak, "He is here."

Everyone quickly gathered in the entryway as the wizard opened the door to reveal a weary looking Thorin, "Gandalf… I thought you said this place would be easy to find? I lost my way, twice." He stated as he stepped in and began to remove his cloak, "Would not have found it at all had it not been for that mark on the door."

"Mark? There's no mark on that door, it was painted a week ago!" Bilbo stated irritated.

The Istari member was quick to step in, "There is a mark… I put it there myself. Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company; Thorin Oakenshield."

The dwarf leader handed his cloak off as he gazed at the small hobbit, "So… This is the hobbit? Tell me, Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting?"

"Pardon me?"

"Ax or sword? As your weapon of choice."

"Well, I do have some skill at conkers if you must know… I fail to see… Why that's relevant."

"Thought as much… He looks more like a grocer than a burglar." The nobleman smirked and received a laugh from the company except Torshar.

She attempted to step up to defend him, "Thorin, I believe it is of no consequence what he appears to be; as long as he carries out his duty." This made the prince turn towards her in confusion.

"And what are you doing here, versifier?" he asked a little irritated. Gandalf quickly directed everyone into the dining room to give the pair a little privacy.

"What are you talking about? You gave Gandalf a letter to give to me…" she took out said letter as she spoke and handed it to him.

He quickly scanned it then looked up, "I did not write this. Old friend, you have been deceived by the wizard. Go back to traveling and performing. I will send word when the dragon is defeated. It is good to see you again though, Torshar." He smiled and moved a strand of hair from her face, "Your hair and eyes still shine as bright as the moon and stars… Please go, old friend." He urged then walked away to join the others in the dining hall, leaving the dwarf maiden, trying not to shed tears, in his wake.


	5. An Accomplice? Impossible!

**Extra long chapter because I have hit 15 followers for this story!**

Chapter 5

"An Accomplice? Impossible!"

The versifier could not understand why her longtime friend would tell her that he did not write the letter that was clutched in her hands when it was obviously written in his hand. Perhaps this was a cruel joke that was being played by Gandalf who seemed to know something no one else did. But he had been her friend for nearly as long as Thorin had and she gave him no reason to turn on her in such a manner as this. It was then and there that Torshar decided she would abandon the idea of love and friendship for it only brought her more heartbreak. Heeding Thorin's words, she decided to return to Whurrak, after clearing her father's name in Valtek, there she would live out her days in peace. She would abandon her old friends to the fate of whatever lay before them on their quest for the Lonely Mountain.

Dropping her arm to her side then opening her hand to allow the wrinkled paper to fall to the floor, Torshar quietly grabbed her cloak off the rack and silently walked out the front door of the hobbit hole. The night air had a tiny crisp of chill as she readied then mounted her pony.

Before she could gallop off a voice stopped her, "Where are going?" she grimaced and turned her head to find, Bofur.

"I'm going to Valtek to clear my father's name then home to Whurrak. Thorin doesn't need me or want me on this quest so there is need for me to stay. Give my regards won't you Bofur?" she asked with a sad smile and rode off when he nodded that he would deliver her message.

As Bofur returned to the dining table, Thorin gazed at him questioningly but dismissed it as he riled the spirits of him men until Balin stepped in, "You forget the front gate is sealed! There is no way into the mountain…"

"That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true." The wizard stated as he twirled his fingers and produced a heavy key of steel with Dwarvish runes inscribed on it.

The sight of this key took the prince's breath away, "How came you by this?"

"It was given to me by your father, by Thrain… For safe keeping. It is yours now." The old man uttered kindly as he handed the key to its rightful owner.

"If there is a key, there must be a door…" Fili, Thorin's blond nephew spoke absentmindedly.

The conjurer smiled slightly as he used his pipe to point at Thror's map of the Lonely Mountain, "These ruins speak of a hidden passage, beneath the lower halls."

"There's another way in!" Kili, Thorin's brunette nephew and Fili's brother stated with a hopeful smile.

"Well, if we can find it but dwarf doors are invisible when closed. The answer lies somewhere in this map and I do not have the skill to find it. But, there are others in Middle-Earth who can." Gandalf and Thorin then exchanged glances, "The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth and no small amount of courage. But if we are careful, I believe that it can be done." The old wizard voiced then looked around for the versifier.

"Where is Torshar? She would know the safest paths to take at this time of year." The men began to look around for a few moments until Bofur couldn't take it anymore.

"She's gone… To Valtek, to clear her father's name then she was going back to Whurrak…."

"How do you know this?" Balin questioned.

"I stopped her outside… She told me herself and asked me to give her regards to Thorin before taking off on her pony back."

Mithrandir stood and went into the hallway, "Why would she do such a thing?! To go back to Valtek is suicide! She knows that!"

Thorin stood slowly at the scared tone in the wizard's voice, "It is my doing… I told her to go back to traveling and performing while we took on this quest…"

"How could you say that?!" Gandalf demanded.

"I did not know she would go back to Valtek!" the prince shouted back.

Carefully, Bilbo intervened, "Why would it be suicide for Torshar to go to Valtek? Isn't that where her father is from?"

"Yes, Master Baggins, and that is where he was executed for the murder of his wife and two sons. That is where she will be executed as his accomplice." The nobleman of Erebor explained with a grim look on his face.

This threw the hobbit for a loop, "But she didn't actually help him… Did she?"

"It is said that they are both innocent…" Gandalf mentioned as he lit his pipe; smoking seemed to help him think.

"My father knew Yurbir and said he would never even conceive the thought of killing the woman he loved! Or the children she bore him!" the prince shouted in defense of the man he actually knew nothing about.

The company sat quietly, letting all of the information sink in. After a few minutes of silent contemplation, Ori finally spoke up, "Maybe there's a way to prove her innocence, as well as her father's…"

"How?" Oin asked from across the table, "The law of Valtek is that if an entire family is killed, except for two members, then one is deemed the killer and the other is an accomplice."

"Didn't Torshar have an uncle?" the youngest member asked.

"Aye, but he was in the Iron Hills at the time of the murders so it was impossible for him to have committed the crime." Gloin answered.

"Balin, you knew that city better than most, what became of Torshar's uncle after the execution of his brother?" Ori wondered, hoping beyond hope that there was a way to save his best friends' sister.

The elder dwarf sighed, "He became the head of the elder council because shortly after Yurbir's execution, the previous elder became mysteriously ill and died."

"What is the uncle's name?" Gandalf inquired, now completely involved in the conversation once more.

"His name is Harar." Balin responded.

The wizard's face seemed to pale at the name, "We must ride out tonight! Hopefully we can catch Torshar on the road! Quickly, get your things together!"

"Not until you explain what is going on!" Thorin shouted.

The second the shout left the dwarf's lips, Gandalf turned and shadows erupted from him, "If you wish to save the life of your oldest friend, then I suggest we do not delay any further!" the shadows then retreated, "Please, trust me Thorin. Harar is not a man you want to deal with alone. He dabbles in the dark arts of witchcraft and I fear if Torshar enters Valtek… She will never walk out."

This jolted Thorin through the chest as he turned to address the company, "Dwalin, Fili, Kili, Bifur, and Bofur will ride with Gandalf and myself to Valtek tonight. The rest of you will stay here until we return." He ordered. Before he could turn away, Ori stood.

"Thorin, I wish to go as well!" he cried.

"I am sorry, Ori. I have taken a great risk by bringing you on our dragon quest, I am afraid this will only endanger you further."

The young one would not accept that as he made his way around the table to stand before his leader, "I am going! Torshar was my responsibility…! I promised Thbir and Nalor that if anything happened to them that I would take care of her in their stead…" tears began to fall and he quickly wiped them away, "Please, Thorin… Let me come with you…"

This simple plea and show of loyalty tore at the prince's heartstrings as he placed his hands on the young dwarf's shoulders, "Alright… You may come with us, but follow my every order. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Ori answered seriously, making Thorin smile.

"Alright, saddle the ponies. I want to be on the road in ten minutes!" he ordered. Those in the party stood and quickly went outside.

Exactly ten minutes later Thorin, Dwalin, Bifur, Bofur, Fili, Kili, Ori, and Gandalf were galloping out of the Shire, heading north for the Blue Mountains. The cover of night was excellent for them due to their need to stay camouflaged as they approached a fire a couple of hours into their ride.

Gandalf slid off his horse and knelt down next to the dying embers, "Still hot… This fire was simply a means to keep warm. Torshar had no intention of stopping to sleep."

"How can you be certain it was Torshar?" Thorin asked.

Gandalf pointed out an unusual shape in the hoof prints, "The pony she goes everywhere with has a star-shaped deformity in his left hoof… Making his prints unmistakable… And the reason she named him 'Starry Night'." The magic master in grey chuckled.

"Knowing the muse, she probably didn't stop for long… Let's keep going." The nobleman ordered softly and gently nudged his pony into a trot. Another hour passed and then another and then another, pretty soon the sun was on the rise and a stone gate stood before the entourage. There were very few soldiers on the perimeter walls which made Thorin wonder, 'What if they were attacked in the night? Would they survive?'

"Halt! Who goes there?!"

Gandalf urged his horse forward, "Gandalf the Grey and some friends of mine! We are here to see Harar! By invitation!"

"You must be referring to the hanging! Of course, the Lord Harar would invite you! Raise the gates!" the soldier ordered and the wooden draw gate was raised enough for the wizard and his party to pass under.

"Remind me, sir, who is it that is to be hanged?" Ori suggested and earned a stern look from Thorin.

"Why that traitorous Torshar of course! The daughter of the man who killed his wife and sons… But not her. She was his accomplice!"

"Where was Lord Harar at the time of the murders?" Dwalin wondered aloud from the back of the procession.

"He was visiting a friend in the Iron Hills… Dain, I think it was…" the soldier answered and directed them to the great hall to meet with the Lord of the city.

The entourage got their ponies into a stable then met up at the entrance to the square, where there was a plain view of the gallows at the southern gate; all of them help worried expressions. Thorin's heart was racing faster than the waterfalls of Rivendell as he spoke, "Gandalf, Ori, and myself will go speak to Harar. The rest of you spread out and find out more about what happened that day. Remember, Torshar's life depends on us finding answers." The groups then split up.

The great hall where the elders held council was nothing compared to Erebor, in Thorin's opinion; but then he was a bit biased. As they entered an old dwarf with grey hair and a matching beard, wearing a blood red tunic, black trousers, silver toed boots and bore the crest of the city, which was a dragon curled around three eggs that represented kin (family), courage, and hope.

"Ah, Gandalf! I had no idea you were coming! Welcome to Valtek! Welcome to Dragon's Cradle!" the dwarf greeted warmly.

"Greetings to you, Lord Harar, these are my companions, Thorin Oakenshield and Ori. We were traveling through your beautiful city when we overheard something that did not sound quite right… Is it correct that you are having a hanging take place in the square this afternoon?" the cunning wizard asked.

Harar turned with a sigh and began to explain as he made his way to his seat of power at the head of the empty council, "It is true… A traitor has returned to face justice."

"'A traitor'? There has not been a traitor among the Dwarves for centuries! Let alone one in Valtek!" Thorin stated, playing along with Gandalf's plan.

"To which I agree, Master Oakenshield… Ninety years ago my brother, Yurbir, went mad and killed his wife and sons… His daughter, Torshar, was the only survivor. Does that seem a bit coincidental? Of course, I was in the Iron Hills visiting my good friend Dain, your cousin, when it occurred so you can imagine the heartbreak I came home to! But by the laws of this city, she was deemed an accomplice." He seemed to choke up on his words, "Can you imagine a seven-year-old girl! An accomplice! The elders ordered that after her father was hanged that she would be next. Instead of allowing that to happen, I told her to flee. It was the only way to save her… Now she returns that kindness by coming back to face her accusers!"

"And today her sentence will be carried out…" Ori said sadly.

"Not unless we stop it." Thorin declared.


	6. The Hanging Tree

**Another long chapter! Wooh!**

Chapter 6

"The Hanging Tree"

"There is no way to stop it, Master Oakenshield. The sentence is final and must be carried out." Harar stated in tired defeat.

"You are the Lord of the city! There has to be something you can do!" Ori cried, "She is an innocent woman!"

Harar stood quickly as he shouted, "Or she could be guilty of the murder like my brother!" he slowly sat back down, "You may stay for the execution, Gandalf, but then I want you and your friends gone by sunrise."

Gandalf bowed his head, "As you wish, Lord Harar." He then turned and with the two dwarves in tow, left the great hall.

Upon returning outside, they were greeted by the others of their party, all with grim expressions, "No one in this forsaken city will say anything about that day. It is as if it's forbidden to speak of it." Dwalin said as Thorin approached.

"There has to be someone who knows something!" he voiced disgruntled, "Where's Bofur?" the prince asked as he gazed around the group and found no sign of the goofy hat wearing dwarf.

Just before they were to split up and look for him, he came running down from a side street, "I found someone! I found-!" but before he could make it to them, he tripped on a stone and was caught by his brother, "Thanks, Bifur. Thorin, I found someone who is willing to talk to us about Torshar's family! Quickly, come this way!" he urged and began to move back up the street he had just tripped out of.

The group followed him through turns and avoiding of soldiers for a few minutes, until they stopped before a place that no one, not even Thorin, could understand how Bofur got his information because they were standing before "Madam Kilbera's House of Lust".

"Bofur, do I want to know how you got your information?" Thorin asked annoyed as he rubbed his eyes.

The dwarf was quick to defend, "I promise I only spoke with Madam Kilbera, Thorin. I swear it was nothing else!" the prince took his word for it as he entered the establishment and returned a few moments later, "Follow me." Once more he led the party through the house where everywhere you turned there was women dressed in scandalous clothing trying to make a living the only way they knew how.

In the back of the bar was a staircase that led up to another floor and before it stood a woman dressed in a modest corseted dress of red, in her early thirties, and long brunette hair. When she saw Bofur she motioned up and began to climb the steps, the company following close behind.

"So, Bofur tells me you're friends of Torshar, that poor girl who is to be hanged this afternoon. What information are you looking for exactly?" she asked as they entered a study where a mahogany desk sat in the center and bookshelves on every wall, stuff to the brim with books and scrolls. The woman sat in the chair behind the desk and eyed the group, "I'm Kilbera, the Madam of this brothel, and Bofur was correct in saying that he only spoke to me; nothing more."

"What do you know of Torshar's father, Yurbir?" Gandalf asked.

"I know that Yurbir did not kill his family ninety years ago. It was impossible for him to." This seemed to get the group's attention.

"How do you know?" Ori wondered.

"Yurbir came to see me while the murders were taking place. I had asked him to loan some money to me so I could help one of my girls get out the city for a while due to a client problem. He had come to personally hand me the money… When he returned home was when he was arrested by the officials and accused of killing his wife and sons. I came to his defense but no one would listen due to my occupation… Especially Harar when he returned from the Iron Hills, which is also a lie! Your cousin, Thorin, was away on business when Harar went to see him, so he came and stayed with one of my girls. If you ask me, he killed them and left his brother and niece to take the blame…" Kilbera explained as she lit her pipe, "It breaks my heart to think that poor girl is going to suffer for the sins of her uncle…"

"There has to be a way to stop it!" Ori cried and received a familiar gaze from the madam.

"You… Are Ori… I remember you running around with Nalor and Thbir. You were such an inspiration to them." She smiled.

"Me? How?" the young redhead asked.

Kilbera's smile widened, "I may run a whore house, but I am an excellent listener and advice giver. They came to me a few times to talk about what was on their minds and every time they would say, 'I wish I had hope and faith like Ori'. You may have looked up to them, but they looked up to you more."

This seemed to help the youngest party member as he wiped his eyes with a smile and Gandalf stepped in, "If we were able to stall the hanging, would you testify to Torshar's defense?"

"Absolutely." She answered, "You must hurry! Go now!" she ushered them out the back when she heard the soldiers enter downstairs. And the group was off to speak to one other person before the afternoon was upon them.

"She does not wish to see anyone."

"Tell her Thorin is here to speak to her!" the prince demanded and the soldier sighed as he disappeared through a door then came back a few seconds later, "One minute."

The corridor was dark and damp as the noble dwarf walked its stone path past empty cells until he came to the last one on the right. Inside he saw the outline of a figure sitting on the floor in a fetal position, "Torshar?"

The figure moved and looked at him then slowly stood to the rattle of chains and approached the bars to reveal it was, indeed, the daughter of Yurbir. Her white hair was now grey due to the dirt that clung to it. Her starlight eyes had also dimmed to grey which, Thorin assumed, meat her spirit was broken. Her face was covered in dirt and bruises; she put up no fight. Shackles were fastened around her wrists and ankles, the prince noticed when she reached the bars of her cell.

"Thorin…? Why are you here? You should be on your way to Bree…" she wondered confused.

"You are more important than a quest to slay a dragon or take back a kingdom." He said as he reached to take her hand, only for her to retract from him.

"She shook her head, "You don't mean that… You did not want me on the quest in the first place… Why did you come here?"

"I did not want you on the quest because I did not want to lose you, should we fail. What made you come here instead of going straight to Whurrak?" he asked.

"I wanted to clear my father's name… And I thought Harar of all people, would listen. But I was wrong… He had me flogged like a traitor and left me in here until the time of my hanging this afternoon… Where the whole city will be watching…: she mused as she leaned against the stone wall, perpendicular to the bars, and slid down to the floor; allowing only a couple of tears to draw paths down her dirty cheeks.

Thorin stooped down beside her, "I will save you… You know you are innocent and do not deserve this fate-"

"It no longer matters, Thorin! Whether I am innocent or not, it no longer matters!" she cried in sorrow and heartbreak as she grabbed the bars with her hands, making the chains rattle again, "Do one thing for me, Thorin…"

He laid his hands over her shaking ones, "Anything, Torshar…"

"Do not stay for the hanging…" the door to the corridor opened with a loud creak, "Run from there as fast as you can!"

"Alright, sir, your time is up." And the prince was gently pulled to his feet and lead back down the hallway.

As he was walking he heard her call out, "Run! So we'll both be free! Run to the Hanging Tree!"

When Thorin met up with everyone outside, they were quick to ask about what she had said. When he said nothing, they began to worry. All the nobleman did was begin to walk towards the entrance to the city.

"Thorin? Where are you going? We need to rescue Torshar." Ori began.

"No, Ori, we do not!" he shouted, stopped, and turned to face him, "Torshar wants to die here! Well, I say let her! She wants to give up that easily then let her hand like her father!"

"Thorin! That is your friend you are speaking about!" Dwalin stated.

"She is all of our friend…" the redhead said sadly.

The king-to-be sighed, "You want to know what she said to me..?" his voice starts to shake, "She said… That she did not want me there, at the hanging. She said to run from there as fast as I can. So we'll both be free… Run to the Hanging Tree…" suddenly realization registers on Ori's face.

"She does want us there!"

"Did you not just hear me? She does not want us there!"

"No, she does! Because a woman I talked to said the execution was going to take place at the southern gate. Torshar gave you the real location; the Hanging Tree! 'So we'll both be free, Run to the Hanging Tree'! Harar is having her execution in private! The question is why?" Ori's explanation made Thorin's heart leap for joy and it registered on his face because he came up to the young dwarf and embraced him.

Torshar sat with her thoughts as the hour approached for her death. She would be holding her necklace of gold if Harar had not taken it from her, though it was procedure to take the traitor's belongings. With a sigh, at the sound of the corridor opening, the versifier stood and waited for her escort that appeared moments later.

"It is time, Lady Torshar." The soldier stated and opened the door. When she stepped out, three other soldiers stood around her to form a box so she could not escape and no one could try to help her. As they marched out of the prison and passed the entrance to the city, she took notice that the stable was empty save for Starry Night. She had to fight back the tears that threatened to spill.

Upon approaching the square, Harar appeared with an irritated expression, "Captain, did you say anything about the change of venue for the execution?"

"No, sir!"

The Lord grabbed him by the throat, "Then why is every citizen of Valtek here?!"

"I… Do not… Know!" he stuttered then was released.

Harar straightened himself before calmly saying, "No matter… We shall make this a public affair. Continue." And the soldiers did as he commanded and marched her up the steps to the waiting noose that hung from a branch of the old oak.

While she was being readied, Harar turned to the people, "Citizens of Valtek, for ninety years we have grieved the loss of Uriess, Yurbir, and their sons Nalor and Thbir… Yurbir was hung for the murder of his wife and sons but his accomplice fled." He points at Torshar, "This woman… My own niece was that accomplice! Today she will hang for her crimes!"

"For what crimes?" a male voice shouted from the crowd who looked around confused, "The only crime she has committed was believing you would never betray her or her family!" and Ori stepped out.

"Ori, dear fellow, what are you still doing here?" Harar asked confused and slightly irritated.

"We are friends of Gandalf the Grey and you invited him to see an execution. Though, I'm afraid it will not be Torshar's." Fili and Kili said simultaneously as they stepped out to stand beside Ori.

"Lay a hand on Torshar and you will have to deal with all of us, Lord Harar." Thorin threatened as he and the rest of the group, minus Gandalf, stood beside the youngest member.

"You cannot defy the law of Valtek! Guards, seize them!" and shortly, the group was overthrown by the soldiers who chained them, "Now, any last words, Torshar?"

She looked at him sadly, "May I sing one last song?" when he nodded, she began, "_Are you,  
>Are you,<br>Coming to the tree,  
>Where they strung up a man,<br>They say who murdered three,  
>Strange things did happen here,<br>No stranger would it be,  
>If we met at midnight,<br>In the Hanging Tree,  
>Are you,<br>Are you,  
>Coming to the tree,<br>Where a dead man called out,  
>For his love to flee,<br>Strange things did happen here,  
>No stranger would it be,<br>If we met at midnight,  
>In the Hanging Tree,<br>Are you,  
>Are you,<br>Coming to the tree,  
>Where I told you to run,<br>So we'd both be free,_" she locked eyes with Thorin who was still trying to fight his restraints, "_Strange things did happen here,  
>No stranger would it be,<br>If we met at midnight,  
>In the Hanging Tree,<br>Are you,  
>Are you,<br>Coming to the tree,  
>Wear a necklace of hope,<br>Side-by-side with me,  
>Strange things did happen here,<br>No stranger would it be,  
>If we met at midnight,<br>In the Hanging Tree…_" and the Lord looked at the executioner who was about to pull the rope until a sword of steel pressed against his throat. Harar was stunned and turned to run but found himself staring into an arrow notched to a bow that was held by someone in a hooded cloak.

"Harm my baby and it will be the last thing you ever do, Harar!" a third figure stated as they moved through the crowd and met up with a fourth then came up the steps to stand beside the bowman before the lord.

"Who are you?!" Harar demanded.

The third figure removed her hood to reveal graying hair and piercing blue eyes, "Recognize me now, brother in-law?"

Torshar gasped in utter shock as did the crowd, "Mother?!"


	7. Understanding and Celebration

**I can't believe how fast this story is gaining followers! Thank you to everyone! Here is number 7!**

Chapter 7

"Understanding and Celebration"

Her eyes were playing tricks on her, they had to be! Torshar could not even begin to imagine her mother was standing before her at the moment of her "death". She gazed at the figures on the platform as one moved behind her, removed the noose, and gently released her hands. Slowly, in slight terror, she backed away, "There is no way… You cannot be my mother…"

"Then am I not your father?" an elderly male voice asked and Torshar turned to see the figure remove his hood to reveal the emerald green eyes and white hair of the blacksmith; Yurbir.

Her heart was beating so fast that the versifier thought it would explode in her chest, "It… It is impossible… I watched you die… Hanging from this tree… you are dead!" she screamed in terror. She looked over at her mother and the bowman who still held her uncle at bay. Uriess reached up and pulled the hood back to reveal her oldest brother, Thbir!

"Not you, too! I musts be going insane!" she shrieked and turned her gaze to the last figure who exposed himself to be Nalor. Tears began to pour down her face as her knees collapsed beneath her, "It cannot be… You are all dead…"

"We are alive and well, my daughter of the moon." Yurbir slowly reached his hand out, "Feel for yourself…"

Torshar peered at his hand then gazed up into his eyes, "Father…?" she reached out and grasped his hand. When they made contact, any doubt that was in her mind fled as she gasped and more tears fell, "FATHER!" Jumping up and into his arms, Torshar wrapped her own around his neck as she buried her face in his shoulder.

The citizens cheered at the reunion but went quiet when Harar stepped up again, "How are you here?! We all watched you die!"

Yurbir glanced at the lord with disappointment and anger, "I knew of your ambition to kill me because my wife chose me over you and that you desired to learn the dark arts of witchcraft to do it… I informed Uriess who traveled to Lothlorien to seek council with the Great Lady in White. She learned white magic in case you ever did turn against us." The blacksmith explained and received an exasperated look from his brother.

"But father… That does not explain how all of you survived… There were bodies found in our home…" Torshar stated as she pulled back to look her father in the eye.

At this point Uriess had stepped closer to her husband and daughter, "The people that Killed were animals your brothers captured and brought home. I was able to mask them with a spell so Nalor, Thbir, and I could escape while your father went to see, Kilbera. The man who was hung was one beyond help. He came to your father for help on how to end his life himself and he spoke to him about our plan. Once he knew the result, he agreed and with another simple spell, he was transformed into your father. He was hung the day you ran… And what he said to you was what we told him to say. My darling, we never meant to hurt you… We only wanted to protect you. None of us ever imagined you would return to clear your father's name and restore our honor-"

Torshar interrupted angrily, "How could I not?! You are my family and you deserved to be restored… I love you all too much to allow to you to be disgraced any further." Uriess smiled and opened her arms to allow Torshar to envelope her in a hug, "I have missed you…"

The older woman smiled and kissed her head, "We have missed you as well, dear one."

Yurbir turned to address his brother for the final time, "Harar, for the attempted murder of myself and my family, you are hereby sentenced to life in prison. By the order of the council of elders of Valtek and decreed by Dain Ironfoot of the Iron Hills."

"You cannot do this! I am the head elder of the council!" he cried as two soldiers grabbed him by the arms and Thbir lowered his bow.

"No longer." From his cloak, the blacksmith removed a piece of parchment and held it up to the once elder's face to reveal the mark and signature of Dain.

He screamed in anguish and anger as a couple more soldiers stepped up and they began to drag him away, "No that is not possible! NOOOO!"

"Release the party of Gandalf the Grey and prepare a celebration!" Yurbir, the new elder, declared as the citizens cheered even louder than before.

That evening as the sun began to set, Ori was sitting with Nalor and Thbir rekindling their friendship, Gandalf and Yurbir were speaking with the other six elders are one of the fires, Torshar was dancing with Fili and Kili while Bifur, Bofur, and Dwalin watched laughing, and Thorin was ushered aside by Uriess to speak in private.

"Tell me, Master Oakenshield, what plans do you have with my daughter?" she asked with a smile, earning a tiny blush from the prince.

"No plans, madam! My company of fourteen and myself intend to travel to Erebor to slay the dragon Smaug." He stated as they stood together on a balcony overlooking the party.

"Does she know this?"

Thorin looked down to see the woman in question grab a very defiant Dwalin by the hands and dragged him out for a dance, "Yes, and I have explained to her why I do not wish for her to accompany us."

Uriess stepped up beside him and looked on at the sight, "And why is that?"

"I want her to stay like this…"

"Like what?"

The homeless prince turned his gaze over to the older woman, "For her to be happy… Always with a smile on her face… This quest will be extremely dangerous and I do not wish to lose her along the way…" he confessed.

The blacksmith's wife smiled sweetly as she laid a motherly hand on his lower arm, "Thorin, Torshar is a full grown woman… She is loyal, kind-hearted, an excellent warrior, and stubborn. She will honor your request but if you do regain claim of the Lonely Mountain and send for her… She will not come. I have trailed her all over Middle-Earth, even when she traveled to Erebor before the dragon attack; I have seen the way she looks at you. If you shut her out… You may never get her back…" she articulated and before Thorin could respond, Yurbir appeared.

"Pardon the interruption, Thorin, but could I steal my wife away for a dance?"

"Of course, Yurbir." The prince answered and bowed his head in respect as the couple returned to the party and began to dance.

After her dance with Dwalin then Ori and her brothers, Torshar stopped for a drink and a quick rest. Scanning the crowd she found no sign of Thorin until her gaze turned upwards where she spotted him on a nearby balcony. Smiling to herself she walked over to the steps, climbed them, and moved to stand beside her friend, "I am glad you came to save me."

"Well, I could not allow my best friend to die, now could I?" he joked and dug in his pocket; pulling out a necklace of gold that was carved in the shape of a tree with a noose hanging from a branch, "I believe this belongs to you, my lady." He stated simply and held it in front of her face as it registered pure joy and surprise.

"Thorin… You found it!" she quickly grasped it then wrapped the prince in a tight hug. He was taken by surprise by her outburst of gratitude and was knocked off balance but steadied himself by gently placing his hands on the moon child's waist. That is when he felt the tears fall onto his tunic and heard her sniffle.

"Torshar…?"

"Thank you…" she whispered, "Not only did you save me from a hanging and reunited me with my family… But you returned my most treasured possession… There are no words to express my gratitude you, King Under the Mountain…" this made the king-to-be stiffen.

'Does she really think that highly of me…?' he wondered and subconsciously held her closer. Not completely realizing what he was doing, Thorin reached a hand up and ran his fingers through her hair, "No gratitude is necessary…"

The versifier pulled back with a smile and wiped her eyes, "Forgive me… After the events of today, I am afraid I have turned into an emotional wreck!" she laughed.

"No… you are fine." Thorin assured, "Allow me." He said kindly as he took the necklace from her and clasped it around her neck the n moved her hair out from under the chain, "This gown… It is the same one Mrs. Turnbuckle gifted you so long ago, is it not?"

She smiled wider as she gazed down at the navy blue gown that was also returned to her, "Yes and the one I performed in for your birthday that night!"

Her smile made Thorin's pulse quicken, his stomach fill with butterflies, and his palms sweat, 'How can one woman cause all these sensations within me?!' he demanded of himself but could come up with no answer.

Suddenly her expression turned serious as she turned back to the celebration, "Dwalin tells me you are leaving in the morning…" her voice gave away her disappointment.

"Yes… We will rejoin the others at the burglar's home in the Shire then begin our journey from Bree after stocking up on supplies." The prince stated with equal disappointment as another merry song began to play, "Come!" he ordered kindly, taking her hand and quickly started down the steps.

"Thorin?! What are you doing?!" she cried out in happy confusion as she followed his lead.

"I want to dance with the most beautiful woman in Middle-Earth!" he shouted back over the music, making Torshar blush and laugh as they entered the circle where other couples were beginning an upbeat dance.

Gandalf sat off to the side of the dancing circle, smoking his pipe and chuckling as he watched Thorin and Torshar dance until a voice reached him, "Mind if I join you?"

The wizard looked to his left to discover Yurbir and smiled, "Of course, dear friend! Come, sit!"

The old blacksmith smiled and say beside the wizard as he dug out his own pipe and pipe weed, "They appear to be enjoying themselves, do they not?"

"Yes… yes they do, Yurbir. You should be proud of the woman your daughter has become. A woman of talent, intellect, beauty, a kind heart, and an exceptional warrior." The grey robed man stated with a smile which Yurbir returned.

"I am… Very proud. I thank you for watching after her all these years. Also, do send my thanks to Lord Elrond of Imladris as well. I know he offered her sanctuary there, should she ever need it." With a nod from the magic wielder the two fell silent, just smoking and watching the happy faces of the citizens. Gandalf laughed when Torshar traded Thorin for Thbir and Yurbir chuckled when she switched him with Nalor a few minutes later; laughing and enjoying herself.

"She loves us… But she loves Thorin more and I fear this quest may end her…" the new elder mentioned grimly, catching Gandalf's attention.

"What do you mean?"

"Her love is so deep for the Erebor prince that she will lay down her life for him if need be. I can see it when she looks at him… A look of love and undying devotion… I still look at Uriess that way. I cannot keep her here if she does not wish to stay, Gandalf. If she decides to follow Thorin on this journey, will you keep an eye on her for us?" the blacksmith asked and turned his gaze to the wizard who smiled.

"On my life and honor, Yurbir of Valtek, I will look after your daughter Torshar." He swore then they both looked back to see Torshar and Thorin laughing and dancing in each other's arms once more.


	8. The Journey Begins

Chapter 8

"The Journey Begins"

The rays of morning sun peeked through the leaves of the hanging tree as Thorin and company mounted their ponies to begin their ride back from Valtek to the Shire. Which wasn't a long ride at all considering one could see the edge of it from the watch tower at the entrance of the city. The dwarf prince felt a sense of loss as they drew closer to the hobbit burglar's home; a feeling that he realized could only be satisfied by the woman with hair white as starlight.

Once the ponies were placed with the others, the company went to the door and before Dwalin could ring the bell it opened to reveal a smiling Torshar, "Well, good morning! Breakfast, as well as the other dwarves of your company, are waiting in the dining room!" she explained and widened the entrance so they could step through.

Needless to say that the warrior in Thorin told him to be extremely angry that she was there but his princely side was glad to see her once more. As he entered the home and locked gazes with the starlight headed maiden and stopped in the entryway until she closed the door. Taking the opportunity, he gently grasped her arm, "What are you doing here?" he asked, keeping his anger in check.

Her crystalline eyes looked up to his sapphire ones as she answered, "I am going to help you on your journey. Gandalf informed me that you need to find safe roads across Middle-Earth to get you to the Mountain. I am the most traveled person you know and can guide you. Please, Thorin…" gingerly she took his hand his hand in hers, "I wish to stay with my best friend in his time of need and share his pain as well as joy." She smiles, "Like when we danced last night at the celebration. Your face was glowing with the lights of joy, happiness, and contentment. I want to stay by your side through all of it, no matter what."

The prince was astonished by her kind words of undying loyalty and pulled her in for an embrace, "Your words are kind, Torshar, and I thank you for your unwavering loyalty but I wish you would reconsider. Please… I have lost so many people I care about… I do not want to add you to that list…" Thorin whispered and held her close.

She returned the embrace, "You cannot ask me to stay behind and worry about you the entire time that you are gone… Besides I already signed the contract…"

This made Thorin reel back in horror, "You did what?!"

"When I arrived, I spoke to Balin who gave me a contract upon my request. Believe me, he is just as adamant about this as you are! But I cannot just wait around for word of your success or death! I will not allow you to die on this quest!" she explained and tears began to pool in her eyes, "You were the only one who offered true comfort when I believed my family was dead… I value you over anyone including myself…"

Before she could continue, Balin appeared, "Thorin, come get some breakfast, lad." The prince, reluctantly, obeyed and followed the old dwarf into the hall and out of earshot of Torshar who shed a couple of tears as she whispered, "Because I love you…"

After the meal was eaten and the dishes were washed, the company of fifteen mounted their steeds and headed off to Bree. Thorin and Torshar had not spoken since their conversation in the hobbit's entryway and the versifier refused to look in his general direction as she rode beside him as his guide. The tension between them was obvious as they rode with; at least, a couple of feet between them and it began to worry Gandalf slightly as they turned onto the Great East Road.

A few more moments passed when suddenly a voice was heard calling after them, "Wait! Wait!" the company halted as their hobbit host ran up with a long piece of parchment fluttered in his hand, "I signed it!" he stated triumphantly and handed it up to Balin who began to inspect it.

Torshar and Thorin had stopped their ponies and turned, Thorin to his right and Torshar to her left, to observe the goings on behind them, "Well, everything appears to be in order! Welcome, Master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield!"

Reluctantly, the prince ordered, "Give 'im a pony." And began to set off again with Torshar close behind.

"No, no that won't be necessary! I'm sure I can keep up on foot. I've had my share of walking holidays, even made it as far as Frogmorton once. AH!" his cry of terror made Torshar turn again to Fili and Kili had picked up the hobbit by his jacket and deposited him on a pony she had named Myrtle.

Many hours of riding later, the company stopped on a cliffside with a few big boulders to rest under of against. Bombur had cooked a stew of deer meat that Torshar had killed earlier in the day and some wild vegetables that Bifur had found off the side of the road. It was extremely delicious as far the versifier was concerned as she sat atop one of the boulders on look-out with her bow notched; just in case.

Night slowly crept in as the majority of the men began to settle down for a good night's rest while a few like Gandalf, Fili, and Kili stayed up to smoke a little. Thorin had sat down at the base of Torshar's rock and laid his head back to rest for a moment but wound up falling asleep. Watching from above, the bow woman smiled but looked back up quickly when she heard an unknown sound that closely resembled an animal dying. Bilbo, who had gotten up because he couldn't sleep and was feeding Myrtle an apple, became a little terrified as he heard it too and turned towards Fili and Kili. "What was that?"

"Orcs…" the brunette brother said quietly.

"Orcs?!" Bilbo voiced worried as he moved closer to the fire very quickly. Thorin had heard the word and jerked awake but was quickly calmed by a tender hand on his shoulder, which he knew belonged to Torshar.

"Throat-cutters… There'll be dozens of them out there." Fili said.

"They attack in the wee hours, when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet, no screams. Just lots of blood." Kili stated gravely and smirked with his brother when Bilbo turned around to face the cliffside in worry.

Thorin stood slowly but angrily, "You think that's funny? You think a night raid by Orcs is a joke?" he scolded his two nephews.

"We didn't mean anything by it…" the archer defended weakly and averted his uncle's piercing gaze.

"No you didn't… You know nothing of the world…!" the prince stated as he walked away from the camp to stand on the edge of the cliff with his hands behind his back, looking out over the horizon.

Balin, who had heard the conversation came over, "Don't mind him, lads. Thorin has more cause than most, to hate Orcs. After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had got there first… Moria had been taken by legions of Orcs led by the most vile of all their race; Azog the Defiler. The giant Gundabad Orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began… By beheading the king… Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing… Taken prisoner or killed… We did not know. We were leaderless… Defeat and death were upon us. That is when… I saw him." He paused in his story and gazed with a smile, at Thorin who still had not moved from the cliff, "A young dwarf prince, facing down the pale Orc. His armor rent, wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield… Azog the Defiler learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken. Our forces rallied, and drove the Orcs back. And our enemy had been defeated. But there was no feast, nor song that night… For our dead, were beyond the count of grief. We few, had survived… And I thought to myself then, 'There is one who I could follow… There is one, I could call king'…" when Balin had finished he finally noticed that Torshar had climbed down from her perch and was standing behind Thorin with her head on his shoulder and her arms around his waist.

Standing together like this made Thorin question this journey and they hadn't even begun! He wondered if he could call this whole thing off and go live in Valtek so he could be close to Torshar but something in the back of his mind told him that he needed to reclaim the mountain for Durin's folk.

"What do you need, tell me…" she whispered because she knew the memories must have been traumatic for him, losing his grandfather so horribly. The warrior prince gently removed her arms and turned towards her with a tired smile as he gently rested a hand on her cheek for a moment then walked back towards the fire.

"And the pale Orc? What happened to him?" Bilbo wondered aloud.

"He slunk back into the hole from whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago." Thorin grumbled as he passed the hobbit and walked behind the rocks as Torshar climbed back up top to resume her watch.


	9. Trolls and Forgiveness Maybe

Chapter 9

"Trolls and Forgiveness… Maybe"

The next day carried out in a routine, ride, stop for a while, ride some more, stop, etc. When the sun was beginning its slow decent, Torshar scouted up ahead for a place to take shelter. Upon her return she informed Thorin that a house was still standing but in shambles as if it had burned down. The prince decided to pull the convoy over and settle down for some dinner and rest.

"Fili, Kili, look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them." He directed as Torshar and Gandalf stepped into what remained of the house.

"A farmer and his family used to live here…" the wizard mumbled.

"Oin, Gloin, get a fire going." Thorin ordered as he approached the pair.

"I think it would be wiser to move on. We could make for the hidden Valley."

The warrior's face turned deadly, "I have told you already… I will not go near that place!"

"Why not? The Elves could help us! We could get food, rest, advice." The staff holder pleaded as Torshar jumped up to sit on a piece of wall that still stood.

"Help?! A dragon attacks Erebor, what help came from the Elves?! Orcs plunder Moria… Desecrate our sacred halls… The Elves looked on and did nothing! You ask me to seek help from the very people who betrayed my grandfather… Betrayed my father…"

"You are neither of them, Thorin…" the versifier pointed out sweetly.

Gandalf was becoming increasingly agitated, "I did not give you that map and key to hold onto the past!"

"I did not know they were yours to keep!" the king-to-be rebutted, making the wizard storm off.

"Thorin, he was only trying to help…" Torshar started as she jumped down from her seat, "If you weren't so quick to pass judgment on an entire race for one man's mistake then this journey could go a little smoother." She finished quietly but loud enough for her friend to hear.

As soon as the words left her mouth, Thorin had Torshar's neck in his hand with a disturbingly angry expression, "Keep your opinions to yourself if you know what is good for you, Torshar. You may have signed a contract but I will not hesitate to rip it to pieces and send you back to Valtek strapped to your pony. Do not test my patience…" the dwarf threatened.

Horror and fear registered on her face as she reached up to try and pry his hand off her airway as tears began to pool in her eyes, "Thorin… You are hurting me… Please let go…"

He squeezed a little tighter, "I mean it, Torshar! Cross me again and I will show no mercy." The prince then released her and went back to the company, "Come on Bombur, we're hungry!"

The young maiden was terrified of what had come over Thorin as she sat in the house alone with a fire and recounted the events earlier in the day. Pure anger and hatred had been evident in his eyes when his fist clamped down around her throat and Torshar actually feared that he would have killed her right then and there. She knew that was not the Thorin she knew, dare she say loved… He was not a malicious man, just angry over the events he found himself going through and undertaking. It was a heavy burden for one man to carry alone.

The child of the moon was so lost in her thoughts that she did not notice Balin approaching until he spoke, "Are you alright, lass?"

Jumping in fright, she gasped and drew her bow but quickly lowered it when she saw it was the older dwarf, "Forgive me, Balin! I must have been very deep in thought…" she apologized and offered him a seat beside her.

"It's quite alright, I understand." The old man chuckled as he sat, "Tell me, Torshar, what appears to be bothering you?"

For a moment she stayed quiet, contemplating whether to tell the truth or to try and lie to protect herself as well as Thorin. She decided truth, "It's Thorin… Earlier today we had a bit of a… Disagreement. He scared me, Balin…"

"What did he say?!" he asked worried.

Torshar turned to look at Thorin who was sitting by a fire sharpening his sword. He looked up when he felt someone watching him and locked gazes with the versifier. As she had turned her head, Balin was able to see a bruise of violet, blue, and black forming around her throat in the shape of a hand, "By Mahal, Torshar! Did he really do this?!"

"I wouldn't do it to myself, Balin! Believe me, if I wanted to injure myself and make it look like he did it, I would have never embarked on this quest!" she cried , "I don't know what came over him but when he had me in his hand and looked into my eyes… It was not Thorin staring back at me… There was so much hatred in his eyes… It could not have been him…."

Balin laid a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Thorin has been through much in the last few decades, Torshar. He lost everything he valued in the mountain and the ones he loved at Moria… Torshar, you and I know Thorin better than anyone and he would never hurt you intentionally. Give him time to cool while I go get Oin to bring you some ointment to help that bruise along." He said kindly as he got up and walked back over to join the others.

"I don't think I know as well as I thought…" she whispered as Oin began to ascend the small hill, with the salve in hand. As she was applying it to the bruise, the rustling of leaves and crunching of branches caught her attention. She stood to investigate but was greeted by Fili and Kili bursting through the trees, breathing heavily.

"Why aren't you two looking after the ponies?!" Thorin demanded.

"We have encountered a slight problem, uncle… Trolls have picked up four of our ponies and Bilbo has gone to try and free them…" Kili explained and Torshar felt her heart ache for the hobbit as she picked up her bow and shouldered her quiver.

Before she could begin to track them, the prince grabbed her arm, "Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

She turned her gaze to look him dead in the eye, "I am going to get our hobbit and ponies back. And if you have a problem with this, Thorin Oakenshield, you can go ish kakfe ai-'d dur-rugnu!" she stated and ripped her arm from his grasp then ventured into the woods.

"Are there anymore of you little fellas hiding where you shouldn't?" a gruff voice asked as Torshar neared an area lit by a big fire. She stayed in the shadows and quietly scaled a tree so she could get a better angle in case there was an immediate need for attack and discovered their hobbit burglar was dangling upside down in the grasp of one of three trolls.

"Nope." The red jacket wearer stated as he dangled.

"He's lying!" one countered.

"No, I'm not!"

"Hold his toes over the fire!" the troll demanded. Just then, Kili jumped from the bushes and sliced the troll's ankle, causing him to fall and yowl in pain.

"Drop him!" the brunette shouted.

"You what?"

"I said, drop him!" and the troll did! By throwing poor Bilbo onto the bowman, making them both hit the ground but then came the rest of the company with weapons at the ready!

Three trolls versus fourteen dwarves hardly seems fair when one thinks about it long enough even though the dwarves were outmatched said trolls in skills and stamina. Though trolls were slow and not so bright, they are resourceful because while the fighting continued, Bilbo was snatched up after freeing the ponies.

"Lay down your arms! Or we'll rip his off!" they threatened by holding him by his arms and legs.

"Harm him in any further and I'll put an arrow right between your eyes!" Torshar threatened from her tree and quietly drew her bow.

Smirking, the troll shouted, "Oh yeah?! Prove it!" and on that command, the arrow flew and embedded itself between his eyes. Howling in pain, he dropped Bilbo causing the other one to do so as well thus allowing Bilbo to get to the safety of the company as the fighting began again.

Torshar shot off a few more arrows that all hit their marks but what she did not expect was the smallest of the trolls discovered her hiding spot and barreled into the trunk of the tree; knocking it over and sending the versifier plummeting to the forest floor below. With a sickening thud and crunch, she screamed in pain because the crunch meant he ribs were either broken or fractured. So when the troll advanced on her, she put up no fight and was snatched up like Bilbo had been.

"Now, let's try this again. Lay down your weapons, or Tom will squeeze this one into jelly!" the biggest one blackmailed as Tom held up a weak and in pain Torshar.

Thorin's anger towards her suddenly disappeared and was replaced with worry at her pained expression and her earlier scream. The company around him was ready to continue fighting at his command but instead he was the first to surrender his weapon. Slowly, they all did then the trolls had them strip to their undergarments; some were stuffed in sacks and the others were tied to a spit over the fire.

"Bert, we're one bag short for this one and there's no room on the spit!" Tom said as he looked around for another bag to put Torshar in while he held her tightly in his fist.

"Then have her strip and tie her up!" Bert responded and Tom set her down.

"Do as he says, or die!" the troll threatened as the dwarf woman slowly sat up and removed her clothes to where she was only in her light corset and underwear. Tom then tied her up and tossed her onto the pile of dwarves that consisted of Thorin, Kili, Oin, Gloin, Bombur, and Bilbo.

Groaning in pain, the versifier slowly sat herself up, crawled over the dwarves and ended up beside Thorin where she stopped and leaned back to rest her head against the rock behind them. Her side was on fire and tears bullied their way through her lashes as she began to work on the knot at her wrists.

"I'm sorry for earlier today, my friend." Thorin apologized, making Torshar turn her gaze to him, "I was angry with the wizard and took it out on you. I swore to myself that I would never harm a woman, especially my best friend… And I did… Please find it in your heart to forgive me." He whispered then leaned in close and gently laid a kiss on the minstrel's bruise, making her blush and suppress a shiver.

Suddenly, Bilbo jumped up, "Wait! You are making a terrible mistake! I meant with the seasoning!"

"What about the seasoning?"

"Well have you smelt them? You're going to need something stronger that sage before you plate this lot up!" the hobbit stated, making the dwarves cry out in anguish.

William spoke up as he turned spit, "What do you know about cooking Dwarf?!"

Bert shouted, "Shut up and the flurgurburburhobbit talk!"

"The secret to cooking Dwarf is… To skin them first!" the hobbit explained as he thought about it. All of the dwarves then screamed in terror; Torshar being extra vocal.

'How could he betray us like this?!' she asked herself in sorrow.


	10. Troll Hoards and Rivendell

**I know! Chapter 10 is way overdue! Sorry guys, but it's here now so read, review, favorite, and enjoy!**

Chapter 10

"Trolls Hoards and Rivendell"

"Tom, get me filletin' knife!" Bert ordered as the dwarves continued to cry out in protest for their freedom.

"What a load of whubbish! I've eaten plenty with their skins on! Scoff 'em I say, boots and all!" William stated, not buying the Hobbit's suggestion one bit.

Tom stepped up with an evil smirk, "He's right! Nothing wrong with a bit of raw dwarf!" he grabbed Torshar by the feet and dangled her upside down above his head, "Nice and crunchy!"

Bilbo quickly screamed, "Not that one, she's infected!" this statement made all three trolls stop in their tracks, "She's got worms! In her… Tubes! Tom tossed the versifier so fast that you would have thought a warg had bitten him, "In fact, they all have them! They're infested with parasites! It's a nasty business! I wouldn't risk it, I really wouldn't!" the dwarves in sacks began to yell that they did not have anything like what the Hobbit had said until it registered in Thorin's mind and he kicked them to silence their squabbling, earning a confused look from his brunette nephew.

Oin seemed to understand, "I've got parasites as big as my arm!"

Kili then joined in, "I've got one of the biggest parasites! I've got huge parasites!" soon, all fourteen dwarves were claiming parasite infestations.

"What would you have us do then? Let 'em all go?!" William asked as he stepped away from the spit and towards Bilbo.

"Well…" he started but was cut by being shoved.

"You think I don't know what you're up?! This little ferret is taking us for fools!"

" 'Ferret' ?!" the adventurer gasped in insult.

"Fools?" Bert wondered confused.

Just then a power voice laced with authority spoke out, "The dawn will take you all!" and on top of a boulder above the trolls heads, appeared the wizard in grey.

"Who's that?"

"No idea."

"Can we eat him to?" the trolls asked simultaneously as the wizard stabbed the top of the rock with the end of his staff, splitting it in half, and allowing sunlight to spill over the trolls; turning them to stone.

Gandalf quickly got off the rock and began to untie the sacked dwarves who then moved fast to free the spit. The wizard took notice that Thorin stayed by a fallen Torshar who had lost consciousness a few moments earlier.

"Thorin, what happened?!" Gandalf asked worried as he slowly came close while picking up their clothes as he walked.

"I do not know. One of the trolls destroyed the tree she was hiding in and she landed on the ground, hard. And a second time when she was picked up then dropped. Can you help her, Gandalf?" the king asked as he looked up at the wizard with a twinge of something he couldn't quite put his finger on.

The old man nodded and placed the dwarf's clothes in his hands, "I may only be able to treat the superficial wounds and relieve her of some of the pain.

"Anything to help would be greatly appreciated…" a moment of silence passed between them as Thorin dressed, "Where did you go to, if I may ask?"

"To look ahead."

"What brought you back?"

"Looking behind…" the wizard answered as he bandaged a few wounds on the versifier's arms and entire back then dressed her, "Still you're all in one piece."

"No thanks to your burglar." The prince pointed out with a disappointed look as Gandalf stood.

"He had the nous to play for time… None of the rest of you had thought of that." The old man moved closer to the trolls of stone, "They must have come down from the Ettenmoors…"

A weak voice spoke up, making both men turn, "Since when do mountain trolls venture this far south?" Thorin quickly knelt beside Torshar and helped her sit up with a wince on her face the entire time.

"Not for an age, dear Torshar! Not since a darker power ruled these lands…" the darker power being the ancient evil, Sauron, which made the two dwarves exchange weary glances for everyone knew the tale. Ever so carefully, Thorin assisted the versifier in getting in to her feet as Gandalf turned back to the statues, "They could not have moved in daylight…"

"There must be a cave nearby…" the two dwarves voiced as one, making them lock gazes for a few moments. Just then, Dwalin called out that he had found said cave.

The stench that festered at the entrance of the rock was nearly unbearable for the versifier as the group approached. But, being the stubborn she was, she gingerly followed Gandalf, Thorin, Dwalin, Nori, Gloin, and Bofur into the bowels of the putrid smelling troll cave. Sounds of coughing and gagging echoed off the stone walls as the small entourage ventured inside.

"What's that stench?!" Nori groaned as he covered his mouth and nose.

"It's a troll hoard, master Nori. Be careful what you touch!" Gandalf warned as he stepped over a few medium sized piles of coins. The group dispersed among the relatively large space, finding things of interest, gold, jewels, weapons, etc. Dwalin stood over a narrow hole that Nori, Gloin, and Bofur had dug and watched them fill a modest sized chest to the brim with treasure then place it in said hole.

Thorin was inspecting a set of weapons when his eye caught on to a couple of dusty swords that were covered in cobwebs. He delicately picked them up in both hands and stated, "These swords were not made by any troll…"

The wizard stepped over to the dwarf king who handed him the long sword, allowing for a closer inspection, " Nor were they made by any smith among Men…" he slavery pulled the blade out and blew some dust away, "These were forged in Gondolin! By the High Elves of the First Age!"

A scowl appeared on the shorter man's face who then proceeded to put the weapon back until the versifier spoke up, holding a sword of her own, "You could not wish for a finer blade, Thorin!" This made the dwarf stop then unsheathe the broad sword in inspect it. At the same time, Torshar came up to him with her own weapon of choice, a long sword with a small blue gem in the hilt and a bigger one on the blade itself above the hilt. It was light in the versifier's hand but she knew with enough force and speed, it would be extremely lethal.

Once they were satisfied, Thorin led the group out and into the fresh air and sunshine. Torshar climbed atop a shoulder-leveled boulder, crouched as she notched her bow, then gazed around in silence; observing every little sound and movement. Gandalf was speaking to Bilbo and gifting him a blade of his own, Thorin stood watch on the opposite of the cave entrance with his new sword completely unsheathed and ready for an attack, and the others were around making sure their packs were secure for their next stretch across Middle-Earth.

The sound of rapidly approaching feet reached the dwarf prince before the minstrel because he spoke first, "Something's coming!"

"Arm yourselves, quickly!" Gandalf ordered as the dwarves began to scramble. Just then the figures burst through the bushes screaming about fire, thieves, and murder. Torshar already had her bow and arrow aimed for the intruder's head. Only Gandalf's recognition of this person, who was dressed in brown raggedy robes and had moss growing in his hair, prevented her from releasing the string, "Rhadagast! Rhadagast the Brown! What are you doing here…?"

"I was looking for you, Gandalf! Something's wrong! Something's terribly wrong!" the brown wizard stated terrified.

"Yes…?" the grey one urged softly.

A few attempts at speaking were unsuccessful, seemingly upsetting the poor brown wizard, "I had a thought and now I've lost it! It was right there on the tip of my tongue!" he paused for a moment, "Oh! It's not a thought at all! It's a silly old…" he opened his mouth and Gandalf pulled out a walking stick, "Stick insect."

As the two wizards walked off to talk privately, Torshar finally lowered her bow slowly and winced in pain. Fili was closest to her and took notice of the distress on her face, "What is it, Torshar?"

"Nothing to worry about, Fili… Just a bit sore from that beating with the trolls." She smiled weakly, "I'll be fine…" the blond headed nephew seemed to want to push the subject but decided against it because he believed that the versifier wouldn't lie to him. Truth be told, Torshar's back wasn't the only thing in excruciating pain, her right shoulder had been dislocated on her return fall to the ground by the troll.

She stole a quick glance at Thorin, who stood conversing with Dwalin, as she strapped her new sword to her waist. The prince turned his gaze over and locked eyes with her before there was a loud howl, like that of a wolf who hadn't eaten in a week and just found lunch.

"Was that a wolf?! Are there wolves out there?!" Bilbo asked terrified.

Bofur carefully stepped in front of him, "Wolves? No that is not a wolf…" he said worried. Suddenly, a branch snapped causing them to spin and barely dodge an attacking warg! Thorin was quick to dispatch it with his elvish blade but took no notice of a second warg until it was lying dead beside him with three arrows in its skull. He looked from the dead animal to Kili who was just notching his first arrow then to Torshar who had another three ready; just in case.

"Warg scouts! Which means an Orc pack is not far behind!" the prince stated as he yanked his sword from the first warg's brain.

"Who did you tell of your quest, beyond your kin?!" Gandalf demanded as he approached the scene with Rhadagast close on his heels.

"No one."

"Who did you tell?!"

"No one, I swear! What in Durin's name is going on?!" Thorin asked.

"You are being hunted…" the grey wizard replied.

Torshar lowered her bow and placed two of her arrows back in her quiver as everyone tried to figure out what to do next until Rhadagast took off on his sled pulled by rabbits, "Come on!"

Out running the Orcs was a lot easier said than done because the Orcs were on wargback while the company was on foot, Needless to say, no matter how much they tried to hide, the vile creatures still pinpointed them. Thorin was no longer going to run so he ordered the company to hold their ground against the pack. Torshar stood back-to-back with him and had her new blade firmly grasped in her hand.

"Where is Gandalf?!" Dori screamed, taking notice of the missing sorcerer.

"He's abandoned us!" Dwalin answered angrily.

"Hold your ground!" the king-to-be shouted and drew his sword; awaiting an attack.

Just then, Gandalf poked up from a hidden entrance, "This way, you fools!" Upon Thorin's command, the company ran for the entrance and, one-by-one, jumped down into the cave. The last ones left up top were Thorin, Torshar, and Kili and after the younger prince slid down, Torshar turned to see what their enemies' next move would be only to see an Orc archer aim a shot at Thorin!

"Thorin, move!" without thinking clearly, the warrior pushed the dwarf man down the hole. Not even a second later, an arrow pierced her right, dislocated, shoulder. She howled in pain and tumbled down the rocky slope, breaking the shaft of the arrow, and embedding it further into her flesh.

A loud horn blast echoed through the air as well as the thundering of hooves. Orcs screamed in agony and retreated in terror.

"Ah, the Elves have arrived…" Gandalf whispered as an Orc tumbled down into their hiding place with and arrow's shaft sticking out of its chest.

Thorin pulled out said arrow with a scowl, "Elves…"

"I cannot see where the pathway leads! Do we follow it or no?" Dwalin asked from the back of the cave.

"Follow it, of course!" Bofur stated hurriedly and, with the company, in tow, Followed Dwalin.

"I think that would be wise…" Gandalf mumbled as Torshar tried to stand but the pain in her shoulder was so excruciating that it sent her falling to her knees gripping her right upper arm and trying to suppress a scream of agony.

The dwarf prince was quickly by her side, lifting her left arm over his shoulders and wrapping his right arm around her waist, "Come on, Torshar… We must catch up with the others."

"Leave me, Thorin… I will only be a burden to you…" she said weakly and cringed as her friend hoisted her to her feet.

"You are my dearest friend… I will not leave you behind. Now, move your feet!" he ordered and began to walk, making her do it as well.

After navigating through the tight passage with turns and contortions, the dwarven company emerged on a hillside above a city of gleaming white marble.

"The Valley of Imladris… To the common tongue it is known by another name…" Gandalf stated.

"Rivendell…" Bilbo whispered in awe.


	11. The Truth

**I'm BACK! Officially! I hate sickness and family drama. Writing this is the only relaxation I get! So thanks all my readers for supporting this story!**

Chapter 11

"The Truth"

Torshar cringed as Thorin lowered her gently to sit on an elevated stone and then turned to address their wizard companion, "This was your plan all along! To seek refuge with our enemy!"

"You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield! The only ill-will to found in this valley is that which you bring yourself!" Gandalf retorted.

"You think the Elves will give our quest their blessing?! They will try to stop us!" the prince stated angrily.

Grey robes fluttered as the wizard stood straight, "Of course they will. But we have questions that need to be answered! Torshar needs medical treatment, Thorin, look at her!" the wizard was right as the two men turned their attention to the versifier who was still sitting on the stone spot that Thorin had placed her.

Her skin had paled to an almost transparent hue, her eyes were a dull grey with red around the sockets, she appeared to barely have the strength to hold her head up as she began to heavily lean towards Bilbo, who stood on her left. The hobbit was quick to catch her then set her up again but held her still.

"If we are to be successful, this will need to be handled with tact and respect and no small degree of charm. Which is why you will leave the talking to me. Now, let us move quickly, Torshar is running out of time." The wizard urged as he began to step down the pathway towards the marble city. Thorin knelt down and positioned the versifier so he could pick her up, more easily, bridal style with her head on his shoulder. Her forehead was ablaze with fever as he moved to catch up with the wizard; the company following closely behind.

The entourages of sixteen convened at the entrance courtyard and were greeted by an elf who the wizard addressed as Lindir. He had long brown hair, wore a deep purple robe, and had a pale gold cinclet around his head.

"I must speak with Lord Elrond."

"My Lord Elrond is not here, Mithrandir." The elf stated.

"Not here…? Where is he?" the old man asked but before Lindir could answer a horn blast was heard and more hooves were heard, coming down the path of stone. Thorin quickly ordered the men to close ranks around himself and Torshar before the horses arrived and circled them.

"Gandalf!" another brunette elf on a black stallion greeted with a smile.

"Lord Elrond! _**My friend, where have you been?**_" the wizard asked in elvish.

"_**We slew a pack of orcs near the Hidden Pass.**_" The elf lord answered as he dismounted and embraced his friend, "Strange for Orcs to come so close to our borders. Something or someone has drawn them near."

Gandalf chuckled lightly, "That may have been us." And gestured to the dwarf company as Thorin stepped forward, handing Torshar to Dwalin.

"Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain." Elrond greeted warmly.

"I do not believe we have met."

"You have your grandfather's bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled Under the Mountain."

"Indeed… He made no mention of you." Just before Elrond could say anything in response, a pale hand reached over and lightly smacked the dwarf prince's arm.

"Be a little more… Respectful… Thorin Oakenshield…" muttered a weak Torshar.

"Torshar! What happened?!" Elrond asked worried as he dropped to his knees before Dwalin to look into her eyes. Her energy had been depleted with her last statement and movement so all the versifier could do was gaze down to her shoulder; silently telling the lord what the problem was.

Elrond gingerly began to pull the bloody garments away but was stopped by an elvish blade near his throat. He followed the line of silver to find it in the hands of Thror's grandson. Thorin spoke slowly, trying to keep his anger in check, "Do not lay a hand on her… She is not your responsibility…"

"She needs elvish medicine, Thorin. If this wound was made by what I think it was, then we do not have time to quarrel. Torshar could be dead in the next few moments if my healers do nothing! You must trust me." Elrond pleaded keeping his gaze locked on Thorin's. The king- to-be looked from Elrond to Torshar who opened her eyes slightly and nodded weakly, causing Thorin to remove his blade and allow a couple of elves to take his friend to the healers.

"You are all welcome to stay as long as you need._** Bring food and wine for our guests.**_" The elf lord said simply and asked Lindir to show them to their rooms. Thorin simply paced the hallway; worrying for Torshar's well-being.

He stopped mid step when he picked up Elrond and Gandalf's voices down the hall, "Yurbir sends his thanks for offering his daughter sanctuary." The grey wizard stated as the two stood before a closed door.

"I have heard that he and his family have been granted authority over Valtek… I am sure Torshar is happy to have her family back. What I do not understand is why she is in this company traveling across Middle-Earth to help reclaim the mountain…" Elrond stated as he stole a gaze at the door as it opened and the healers left with nods.

Gandalf walked inside with Elrond but kept the door open, allowing Thorin to get closer so he could hear, "Do you think this will affect her, long term wise, _**my friend**_?"

Elrond moved to Torshar's right side and checked her forehead with the back of his hand, "I do not believe so. My only hope is that this does not harm her mentally… You remember what happened… Poor child…" he muttered as not to wake her.

"Yes, she was lucky to have escaped. If not… I fear she would not be here today." The wizard agreed as he leaned on his staff, gazing down at the slightly peaceful, slumbering face.

Thorin could take the silence no more so he stepped into the room and spoke loud enough to get the elf and wizard's attention, "What do you mean about her escaping?" both taller men turned in surprise at seeing Thorin standing in the room.

"Thorin… This matter should not be spoken about without Torshar's knowledge." Gandalf said slowly.

This made the scowl on the prince's face deepen, "And, exactly, what were you two just doing?" the other men exchanged glances.

"You are right, son of Thrain… But let us speak elsewhere and allow dear Torshar to rest." Elrond suggested as he moved away from the sleeping figure and towards Thorin, who still stood just inside the door; Gandalf was quick to follow.

The trio moved out of the versifier's chambers, closing the door quietly behind them, and Elrond lead them down the corridor and a couple of hallways over to a pair of white maple doors. Producing a key from his sleeve, Elrond unlocked the doors and beckoned his two companions inside. The room was large but not massive, with shelves of books and scrolls on the left and right sides, an elm desk with a matching high back chair behind it, a medium-sized fireplace that was ablaze and filled the room with warmth and light in between two bookshelves on the right side of the room, and the only other furniture was two normal chairs in front of the desk. All-in-all, the room was very comforting, especially the high ceiling that reminded Thorin of the halls of Erebor.

"Please, have a seat." The lord invited kindly as he sat down himself. Thorin did not take the invitation like Gandalf did but stood, listening and waiting for an explanation.

The old wizard spoke first, "Thorin, what we are about to tell you is something very personal and delicate to Torshar. We ask you to not disclose any of it to anyone." With a nod of understanding, he began to talk, "A few years after Torshar left Valtek, she was beginning to make a name for herself. While taking a job for Rivendell and traveling over the Misty Mountains, she was attacked by Goblins. They dragged her into the bowels of their caves and performed horrific, unmentionable acts to her…" Gandalf hung his head at the thought as Thorin slowly stepped over to stand before the fire with his hands clasped behind his back.

Taking initiative, Elrond continued, "She has never divulged how she escaped, but somehow she did and made it out of the mountains then collapsed at my doorstep. Her injuries were extensive and she was near death but thankfully we were able to save her. I offered her a place here in Rivendell but she refused, saying that she would travel as long as she could before…"

"Before what?" Thorin asked as he rotated slightly to look at the elf in confusion as to why he stopped speaking.

The brunette elf lord smiled slightly as he leaned back in his chair, "Before she returned to Erebor per your invitation." This took the prince by surprise for he had thought that the versifier would take his invitation like a grain of salt and not return. A small smile appeared on his face as he faced the fire once more while pulling his pipe put of his coat and lit it, "I see…"

Later on in the evening, the company was enjoying a nice meal in the open courtyard, all except Thorin who was sitting beside Torshar, holding her hand and praying that she would be alright. A small knock on the door caused the prince's gaze to break from his friend's sleeping face to the form of Balin standing in the doorway, "How is she doing, laddie?"

"Her fever still has not broken… But Lord Elrond assures me that it should by dusk." The prince answered as his old teacher approached.

"When are you going to tell her?"

"Tell her what?"

"That you love her… Do not bother denying it! I've seen the way you look at her…" the older dwarf smirked but then frowned when Thorin's hard gaze returned and looked back at Torshar.

"I'm not going to… Ever…"

"Why?"

Thorin looked down at his fingers that were intertwined with hers then gazed up to her neck where the bruise was still present but fading, "All I do is bring hurt and pain, Balin… I am unworthy of her love… That is one of the reasons I did not want her on this journey because I knew I would become the rude, heartless, bastard that I am…"

Balin was quick to argue, "You are anything but rude and heartless, Thorin! You are noble, honest, kind, loyal… Everything a King Under the Mountain ought to be!" laying his hands on the prince's shoulders he continued, "This quest may harden your outer appearance, Thorin… But do not let it harden your heart…" and with that, the white-headed dwarf left the room; closing the door behind him.

He tried to stay as long as he could but, Eventually, Thorin's stomach rumblings finally won since he reluctantly stood and leaned over; placing a gentle but tender kiss to Torshar's cooling forehead, "I shall return… I promise…" he whispered then left the room.


	12. Nightmares and Late Night Picnics

Chapter 12

"Nightmares and Late Night Picnics"

"This is Orchrist, the Goblin Cleaver, forged by the High Elves of the West… My kin. May it serve you well." Elrond stated as he handed Thorin's sword back to him. He then went on to talk about Gandalf's blade then when finished with that one, the prince held up the third.

"This is the one Torshar found… Do you know anything of it?"

Taking it into his hands, the lord smiled as he unsheathed it slowly, "This is Isenbold, the Orc Slayer, it is the companion to Orchrist. The legend goes that two warrior lovers trained together since childhood and were gifted the blades when they became of age, as wedding gifts, by the king before going off to battle with Orcs. They were separated during the fighting and the woman managed to find the man shortly before death took him… She was stricken with a grief that was so deep and dark that she took her own life because she could no longer take the loneliness. The swords were forged, buried, and stolen together and now… They'll be used by worthy warriors once again." Elrond smiled and placed the blade back in its sheath.

"Sounds like a romantic story…" a female, sleep laced voice stated causing everyone to turn and find Torshar leaning against a marble pillar; dressed in an elvish, off the shoulder sleeping gown of pale yellow, bare feet and a visible bandage over her right shoulder. Thorin stood quickly and moved over to her, gently grasping her left hand.

He smiles, "I am glad to see you awake and moving around. Hungry?"

She smiles back, "Starving…" the prince gently took her hand and slowly guided her to the head table where Lord Elrond, Gandalf, and himself were just sitting. He gently helped her sit in the empty chair and one of the servants placed a plate of food in front of her, "I apologize for the circumstances upon my return visit, Lord Elrond. I hope out presence has not hindered you in any way." The versifier stated politely, earning a smile from her dining companions.

"Not at all, Torshar. You, and your company, are always welcome in Rivendell. Now, Gandalf, about these swords, where did you come by them?" the lord redirected, allowing Torshar to eat and not worry about making conversation.

"We found them in a troll hoard on the Great East Road, shortly before we were ambushed by Orcs." Gandalf answered.

Elrond leaned back in his chair with a smirk, "And what were you doing on the Great East Road?" this made the two dwarves become uneasy, enough for Thorin to excuse himself with a slight scowl. Torshar watched him go with sadness evident in her eyes.

Beautiful harp and flute music played in the background that soothed Torshar but only annoyed her dwarven companions. Bofur voiced that there was only one thing to do about it as he stood and climbed a stump that was taller than him, and began to sing, "_There's an inn,  
>There's a merry old inn,<br>Beneath an old grey hill,  
>And there they brew a beer so brown,<br>The Man in the Moon himself came down,  
>One night to drink his full,<br>Oh, the ostler has a tipsy cat,  
>That plays a five string fiddle,<br>And up and down he runs his bow,  
>Now squeaking high, now purring low,<br>So, the cat on his fiddle played hey-diddle-diddle,  
>A jig that'll wake the dead,<br>He squeaked and he saw and quickened the tune,  
>While the landlord shook the Man in the Moon,<br>'It's after three!' he said!_" when the song finished, all the dwarves were cheering loudly and in their celebrating, food was thrown and in that mix of craziness, Torshar stood quickly and shouted, "STOP THIS!"

Silence followed as the versifier seemed to teeter on her feet, "We are in the home of a good friend and dignified lord of the elves…! Please… Show some decency and respect for our host…" she pleaded then seemed to slowly fall but was caught by Thorin, who had all but bolted from halfway across the courtyard. Exhaustion was evident over her face as the prince lifted her into his arms, bridal style, and carried her back to her chambers.

"Thorin seems very protective of dear Torshar." Elrond mentioned as he watched the dwarf prince carry the versifier off.

Gandalf smiled, "It would seem so."

"You should not have pushed yourself, Torshar. Your strength had not yet returned. Rest." Thorin stated quietly as he laid his friend down and covered her with a blanket.

"If your men behaved like men, I wouldn't have had to use what little energy I had to correct them…" she said tiredly. Thorin knew she was right and made no move to correct her as he sat in the chair that was still beside her bed.

"I'm so sorry…" she whispered as tears began to sting her eyes.

This made the prince smile lightly as he held her hand, "What for, dear heart?"

"I have become a burden to you…" her voice broke a little and tears began to fall, "I should have never signed the contract… I should have stayed in Valtek, awaiting news of your reclaim of the Mountain… I should have-" her ramblings were silenced by a pair of warm lips on her own and a gentle hand at the back of her head. Joy, happiness, and excitement filled her heart as the versifier's eyes closed, savoring the sensation.

Thorin slowly pulled his lips away and smiled as he observed that the woman who held his heart in her hands had closed her eyes in bliss. When she didn't open them immediately, he moved in for another kiss except this one was a little more heated and passionate. A small sound of pleasure rose from Torshar's throat as she carefully reached a hand up to caress his cheek.

"Torshar… I'm the one who's sorry." Thorin began when he pulled away again, "I'm sorry for causing you so much pain… I care deeply for you – No… I love you so much that I was hesitant to have you accompany us to Erebor because of things like this happening… You stood in the line of fire for me and I am grateful but…" the dwarf prince gently kissed her knuckles, "I would be so lost and alone without you."

This confession weighed heavy on the versifier because she had felt the same for him and believed he would not return her feelings. More tears fell but were wiped away by the prince's thumbs, "Oh, my love, don't cry… It was not my intention to upset you."

"I'm not upset, Thorin… Just overly happy! I have loved you since the day we met and stood together in front of my chamber doors in Erebor… When we talked about the jewels… I remember the way they glistened in your eyes…" she whispered, earning a wider smile from the prince who took a thick lock of her hair, starting at the right temple, and braided it then clasped a courting bead of his own design at the end.

The tears came in waterfalls down her cheeks as she marveled at the braid's craftsmanship and artful style. Never had Torshar felt so much joy and not did she think she ever would because of Thorin's position. She also knew that she would never love another as much as she loved the dwarf man who now sat beside her.

Turning her gaze back up to the prince's face, her elation turned to horror as she looked into the face of beaten, bloodied version of her love. She found that her voice had disappeared so she could not scream nor could she move; even as the bloody Thorin climbed on top of her and wrapped his hands around her throat.

Gasping and bolting up in bed, Torshar breathed heavily and wiped the sweat from her brow, "What a terrible nightmare…" she muttered then cringed when she tried to move her right shoulder. Slowly rising from the bed, the versifier discovered that it was already dark outside and that she was wearing a blue strapless sleeping gown that was of elvish make, meaning she was in the one place meaning Gandalf had been leading them, "Rivendell…" Her bare feet carried her across the cool marble floor, past sheer white curtains, and placed herself on the balcony as a gentle breeze blew; turning her hair into a snow flurry.

"I think you can trust that I know what I'm doing, Elrond." She heard the wizard in grey state as he and the elf lord walked near her chambers through the garden.

"Do you? That dragon has slept for sixty years. What will happen if your plan should fail? If you awakened him?" the brunette asked.

"What if we succeed? If the dwarves take back the Mountain, our defenses in the East will be strengthened"

"It is a dangerous move, Gandalf." Suddenly, a hand gently grasped her left shoulder making Torshar turn quickly to find Thorin fine and well.

"It is also dangerous to do nothing! The throne of Erebor is Thorin's birthright! What is it you fear?!"

The elf stopped and quickly turned to the wizard, "Have you forgotten?! A strain of madness runs deep in that family. His grandfather lost his mind, his father succumbed to the same sickness. Can you swear that Thorin Oakenshield will not also fall?" the two then began to walk again as Torshar looked at the worried face of her King Under the Mountain and gently laid a hand on his cheek.

"Thorin… You will not fall… You are too strong…" she said quietly and slowly as she embraced him around the neck and lost herself in his scent.

The dwarf male slowly returned the hug but was confused when Torshar yanked herself away from him, "What is it, Torshar? Have I done something to offend you?"

Her breathing was slightly labored when she answered, "Forgive me… it was just the memories of a nightmare…:

Thorin approached slowly, "May I hold you, my friend?" Tears sprang to her eyes as she nodded and rushed into his open arms, "It's alright… I'm here now…" he cooed and gently ran his fingers through her hair with a kiss on the top of the head.

Ever so slowly, Torshar pulled back when her stomach growled a little loud, making her blush and him chuckle, "Come, let us get you something to eat." He took her hand again and began to lead her out of the room, only stopping briefly to allow her to slip on some slipper-like shoes.

Lindir was very helpful when the two dwarves were found roaming the halls towards the kitchens; he already had a small picnic set up in a secluded garden per instructions. Thorin thanked the elf who nodded with a smile and pointed out the direction that should be taken. Torshar smiled in embarrassment as he she held onto the man's arm while they walked.

"Are you alright, Torshar? You seem rather flushed. Thorin teased then laughed when the versifier punched him in the arm as they happened upon the garden picnic.

"This was very sweet of Lindir!" the young maiden said graciously as she knelt on the large blanket.

Thorin cleared his throat, "It was not Lindir's idea…" he stated with a smirk, making the versifier turn with a surprised smile.

"Thorin… You didn't plan this… Did you?"

The smirk grew wider as the prince sat beside her, "I may be a warrior and a prince, but I do have a soft side."

Torshar laughed and poured two goblets of wine then handed one to her friend, "To us…"

"To us…" and they clinked goblets then took swigs. The set up was various cheeses, breads, and crackers to accent the wine and Torshar ventured to try several; offering some to the king-to-be.

When she had had enough of the food and wine her expression turned a little more serious, "This was very sweet, Thorin. I appreciate it greatly, I really do… But what is this really about?" the versifier asked as she set her goblet aside to focus on his answer. Thorin could not understand how this woman could see right through him. Although he did not think about it long because of the distracting way the moonlight struck her hair, giving her the appearance of a celestial being of wondrous beauty. Slowly, the prince reached out and moved some of the moonbeams out her face making her smile.

His heart was thundering in his chest cavity as his finger brushed her cheek and their gazes locked; starlight boring into sapphire. Gathering up what little courage he had left, he tenderly grasped her smooth hands in his calloused, hard worked ones, "May I show you…? What this is really about…?" he asked with sincerity.

The second she nodded in approval he captured her lips in a passionate kiss. But all good dreams must come to an end and this one stopped all too quickly by a terrified, "STOP!"


	13. Admitting Fears and Joys

**BEWARE! Lemon present! Don't like, don't read! Thank you! **

Chapter 13

"Admitting Fears and Joys"

Thorin pulled back as if Torshar had slapped him across the face with a frying pan, "Forgive me… I should have told you of my feelings before acting on them…"

"No, Thorin… Forgive me… The nightmare keeps flashing through my mind and I can't help but be terrified…" the versifier apologized and looked into his eyes where he could see all of the terror the visions had caused the poor woman. Gingerly, he wrapped his arms around her and just held her.

He whispered, "Tell me what you saw."

"I had joined you all for dinner but became fatigued and collapsed… You carried me back to my chambers and stayed beside me. You confessed that you loved me, braided my hair, and attached a courting bead. When I looked up again…" tears sprang to her eyes and she clung to his chest, "You were beaten, bloody, and cut… As if you had just returned from a great battle… You climbed on top of me and wrapped your hands around me throat… Then I woke up… I cannot even begin to understand why I would be plagued with such emotions and vivid images. I'm sorry."

"You did nothing wrong, Torshar. I am responsible for this because of my actions the night of the troll attack. I will never forgive myself for doing such an unspeakable act…" the prince mentioned as he removed himself but took her hands in his again, "I will admit that I do love you, more than anything in the world! But I know I am unworthy of you love and I will do my best to reconcile that…"

Torshar was touched by his words and smiled, "You are worthy, Thorin… Always have been." Then she leaned in and gently kissed his lips. After a few moments passed, Thorin pulled back slightly then went in to gently kiss the remnants of the bruise on her neck. Her breath caught in her throat at the small electric shocks that his lips caused on her skin. A smirk spread across his lips as he continued to nip her neck the slowly moved up to her jaw and back to her lips where she kissed back hungrily.

When they both pulled back for air, Thorin could see her face was flushed scarlet red, her Cupid's bow lips were swollen from kissing, and a small red mark was beginning to form where he had kissed and nipped. The moon shone over them and filtered through the leaves of the tree they were under, making the ground around them appear as the starry sky and made Torshar glow even brighter with her flushed face and swollen lips. He could feel the lust beginning to creep itself into his core as he kept his gaze locked on her.

"Torshar… I must go… Or I may do something we will both regret…" the prince stated slowly and began to get up but was stopped by a hand grabbing a fistful of his tunic and yanking him back down to a pair of rosy lips.

"I won't regret it… And neither will you…" she whispered huskily and leaned back against the trunk of the tree and Thorin watched in amazed delight as Torshar deliberately untied the front of the sleeping gown and opened it little by little, exposing more skin with every passing moment.

Though she felt nervous, the versifier knew she was doing the right thing by sharing this intimate moment with the dwarf prince that carried her heart with him wherever he went. Her hands shook slightly but stopped when a pair of strong, calloused ones wrapped themselves over hers then gently moved them aside to be replaced by his lips.

"Thorin…" Torshar gasped at the contact because this had to be a dream; and if it was, she did not want to be awakened.

The prince just smiled as he removed his tunic then returned to her skin to pepper it with kisses. The elf fabric slowly fell away as he untied it the rest of the way; allowing her ample breasts and pink erect nipples to be revealed to the cool air. Torshar's blush seemed to darken and she tried to suppress a moan as he tilted his head and took her right nipple in his mouth; licking it first then gently rubbing it between his teeth while fondling the other.

"Thorin…! Ah!" she cried out in pleasure making him switch nipples and show the same treatment to the other as he did to the first. While that was going on, one of his hands held her close around her back while the other inched down her belly to her panty-covered core. The prince was a little surprised to find her panties were already slightly wet but he didn't think about it long for he released her chest and kissed her lips.

"Torshar… If you wish for me to stop, just say so…" he stated so she would know that he would respect her wishes should she get uncomfortable.

"Thorin… I want you… Now…" she moaned.

He chuckled, "All good things to those who wait…" while his hand, that was below her waist, slid over her core and lightly caressed her clit, making the versifier cry out in ecstasy, "You are already wet, my love… Should I make you writhe before I ravish you or while I ravish you?" he smirked and added slight pressure, earning a louder moan from the woman beneath him. Taking both sides of her undergarments in his fingertips, Thorin slowly slid them off of her legs to behold the dripping wetness beneath.

His mouth began to water as Torshar opened her legs in invitation for him and he answered by burying his face there, licking and kissing the bright flesh. Torshar tensed and buried her hands in the Erebor prince's raven hair as her orgasm rocked her entire body. She could hear, and feel, him licking up every drop before she felt a finger slide in causing her to arch her back and cry out his name, "THORIN!"

His name on her lips, in that tone of mass ecstasy turned the warrior on in ways he could not yet fathom as he began to move his finger in and out at a painfully slow pace; making sure she was ready for him. After her second orgasm, he withdrew his hand, much to her dismay but quickly replaced it with his throbbing cock as he freed it from the confines of his black trousers.

Tears quickly fell down her face at the thick intrusion but the pain soon turned to pleasure as he carefully began to move his hips. Torshar moaned as she snaked her arms around Thorin's shoulders and gently pulled him down to kiss him hungrily. She ran her tongue over his lower lip, begging for entrance which she was granted by with his tongue meeting hers and a deep moan emanating from his throat as he picked up his pace.

Before too much longer, both participants were panting hard, moaning each other's names, and sweating from the excursion, "Thorin… I'm going to cum!" she cried as her walls tensed and squeezed around him.

"I am too, Torshar!" he confessed and moved as fast as he could then climaxed inside her; the versifier following shortly thereafter.

After they could move again, Thorin returned his trousers to the proper place then lay on the blanket and beckoned his love to join him for a few minutes. They laid in the moonlight of the tree, her with her head over his heart and him with his arms around her, keeping her safe and warm.

"When are we leaving?!" she asked after a while of silence.

"Dawn… But you are not coming with us, my love… I want you to stay here, until I send for you after reclaiming the Mountain." Thorin stated as he kissed her head.

Torshar sat up appalled, "After what we just did… You expect me to just stay here, with these Elves while I worry about you day and night?! No! Absolutely not! I signed the contract and I am going with you!"

Thorin was quick to retort, "You have been injured because of me! And after what we have done tonight… I do not want to lose you ever again!" he nearly shouted and took her hands in his then placed them over his heart, "Do you feel that? My heart inky beats for you… I would die a thousand deaths before allowing anymore harm to come to you, my love…" he smiled, making her smile, "If you are hell-bent on continuing this quest… Then I suggest you get some sleep." Her smile widened as she laid down again, after sharing another searing kiss with her prince and allowed the sound of his heartbeat to lull her to sleep.

As soon as he felt her breathing even out, Thorin took a lock of her hair at the back of her head and braided it, clasping a courting bead to the end. He kissed her head again as he wrapped his arms more tightly around the woman he loved and fell into a light slumber himself.

Moments before the sun was to rise, Thorin awoke, redressed Torshar in her gown, put his own tunic on, picked her up, and carried her to her room. He gently placed her on the bed then got to work packing her things and getting her traveling clothes set up.

A sleepy voice made him turn with a smile, "You didn't have to do all that…"

"You needed to sleep more, dear heart. It was no trouble." He promised as he moved to stand before her and kiss her, "The others will be ready to leave soon, get dressed and meet us at the entrance courtyard."

"Yes, my king." She smirked and was pulled into a tight hug as well as a hungry kiss.

"Keep talking like that and I will have no choice but to ravish you in a new way, dear heart…" Thorin threatened sexily as he lifted her skirt, pushed aside her panties, and played with her asshole, making Torshar blush and moan slightly as he kissed her neck, "Don't be late, love." With a nod, he departed her presence and left her sexually frustrated.

After she dressed in her traveling clothes and began to brush her hair, her comb caught on a metallic bead at the back of her head that she knew was not hers. Turning her head, she reached up and touched its designs to decipher whose work it was and gasped when she realized it was a courting bead of Thorin's! Her heart leapt in joy at the thought of one day marrying the man of her dreams. But she did not dwell on it long because she knew the company was waiting for her. The moment they were all gathered in the courtyard, the company set out once more on their journey to the Lonely Mountain.

"Balin, you know these paths so lead on." Thorin commanded gently as the group continued to trek up a different stone path. Torshar was having a bit of difficulty due to the fact that her legs were still practically jelly from her and the prince's goings on the night before but when she was Thorin's hand outstretched to her, she seemed to gain her second win and took it then climbed up to stand beside him.

Both of them took notice of Bilbo stopping and looking back the valley with a look of longing, "Don't worry, Bilbo. You'll be back." She smiled.

"Yeah… I hope so…" he whispered.

"Master Baggins…" the prince called getting the hobbit to turn, "I suggest you keep up."


	14. The Misty Mountains

**Writer's Block sucks! But, I have overcome! Here is 14!**

Chapter 14

"The Misty Mountains"

By nightfall the company had already made it halfway into the Misty Mountains but a massive thunderstorm had blown in and threatened to send them all tumbling off the thin path and plummeting into the darkness that lay below. Torshar was traveling between Fili and Kili as the rain soaked them all to the bones and she quickly grabbed Kili's arm when her foot slipped on the wet stone edge. Thorin yelled behind, "We must find shelter!"

Just then, Dwalin's voice rang out, "Look out!" and everyone looked up to see a giant boulder come flying out of the mist and collided with the face of the mountain above the company. Kili was quick to shield the versifier as debris off the broken rock and showered around them. Torshar thought to herself, 'This cannot be a simple thunderstorm…'

Apparently Balin thought the same, "This is no thunderstorm! It's a thunder battle!" then out of the mist appeared a giant made of rock!

"Well bless me! The legends are true! Giants! Stone Giants!" Bofur shouted as said giant hurled another boulder and knocked a second giant off his feet. The vibrations rattled the entire mountain as the second combatant fell to a knee. The company grabbed onto each other as the very path began to crack beneath their feet; making them discover that they stood on the knees of a third stone giant! As the giant began to stand, the path split dividing Kili, Torshar, Bombur, Oin, Bifur, Gloin, and Nori from the other half of the company; Torshar screaming for Thorin and the others in terror.

The giants continued to throw punches until one slammed a boulder against another's head, so hard that it knocked the head clean off; sending it hurdling down into the dark depths of the mountains. As the headless giant's body began its descent, Thorin realized, in horror, that it was the one that the other half of his company were trapped upon. The stone's upper body fell backwards while its lower fell forward, carrying the dwarves with it towards the rock face of the mountain.

Horror registered on Thorin's face as he screamed, "NOOOOO!" and the group of dwarves disappeared into the rack face with a boom. The company followed the prince as he bolted to see for himself the damage the stone giant had caused, "Kili! Torshar!"

He was greeted with a joyous sight, the dwarves all groaning in pain and irritation; but alive! He dashed to examine for any injuries that his nephew, lover, or other party members might have sustained. The prince took the versifier into his arms and held her tightly to reassure himself that she was indeed in his embrace, "You're alright…"

"Where's Bilbo?! Where's the hobbit?!" Bofur's worried voice called out, dragging the couple from their sweet embrace and back into the danger of their situation. The goofy hat wearing dwarf searched his line of sight for the burglar dangling on the edge of the narrow path. Quickly diving into action, a few of the dwarves lay on their stomachs and reached their arms out but were just out of reach. Torshar followed the quickness of her love as he bolted across the path and jumped down to grapple onto the lower wall beneath the path. He quickly hoisted the hobbit up into the hands of his company. Sadly, as he made his attempt to climb back up, the bulky dwarf lord lost his footing and seemed to fall in slow motion. Luckily, Dwalin had been beside him and was able to grab his hand as the prince slipped.

"Thorin!" Torshar cried as she quickly raced to grab his other hand in order to help Dwalin hoist him up. Once his feet were firmly planted on the path, the versifier wrapped her arms around his neck, "I was afraid I was going to lose you…" she whispered.

"I am not going anywhere, my love…" he answered as he held her close.

His attitude quickly changed when Dwalin said, "I'd thought we'd lost our burglar!"

"He's been lost, ever since he left home! He should never have come! He has no place amongst us!" the prince stated as he began to walk again to try and find a cave for shelter.

When he found one, Dwalin had been quick to follow, "Looks safe enough…"

"Search to the back, caves in the mountains are seldom unoccupied." Thorin ordered and his friend obeyed by taking a torch, lighting it, then went about checking the cave as Torshar walked in; soaking wet.

Immediately upon her arrival she confronted company leader, "What was that, Thorin?! Telling Bilbo that he doesn't belong amongst us?! That hobbit has just as much right to be on this quest as you or I do!" she whispered angrily.

"He nearly got us both killed, Torshar! He has no comprehension of surviving in the Wild!" Thorin retorted quietly. The versifier sighed in defeat and nodded, earning an embrace from him as well as a kiss to the top of her head.

"There's nothing here, Thorin." Dwalin reported as he returned the poked his head out to beacon the rest of the company in. As the dwarves piled in, shivering, Torshar began to gather up dry wood that was scattered around the cave.

Gloin smiled when she placed the stack at his feet, "Right… Let's get a fire started."

Thorin was quick to disband the idea, "No, no fires! Not in this place… Get some sleep. We start at first light."

"We were supposed to wait in the mountains until Gandalf joined us. That was the plan." Balin mentioned.

"Plans change…" the prince said matter-of-factly, "Bofur, take the first watch." He ordered.

Torshar was befuddled by the orders and gently pulled Thorin aside, "No fires are one thing, my love, but leaving without the wizard is just crazy. The last time I traveled these mountains… Bad things happened…. We cannot stay, I know that much…"

The prince embraced the versifier, who just then realized that she was crying, "We cannot go in this weather, dear heart… But I promise you, the moment it clears that we will leave this wretched place and get somewhere safer. You trust me, don't you?"

"Of course… Always…" she smiled as he wiped away her tears and laid a kiss on her forehead.

"Get some sleep… I will inform the others and join you shortly." Torshar nodded, picked up their bedrolls, and moved to set them up by the back wall, where Thorin could still look over everyone and then walked over and sat beside Bilbo who appeared to be in thought.

"Are you alright, Bilbo?" she asked quietly.

The hobbit turned his head to her and nodded, "Yes, Lady Torshar… Just still a bit shaken from the fall…"

"I understand, my friend. These are the most dangerous paths… But once we pass over them, it will be a much smoother journey to Erebor. Bilbo, I want to apologize for what Thorin said to you before… He would never come to you and say it himself so I thought you should get an apology from someone…" she smiled optimistically. Her hobbit companion did not seem forth coming about his true feelings and the versifier wanted to nudge further but decided that is was Bilbo's personal business and if he did not want to voice it then she would not push. She simply smiled, pat Bilbo on the shoulder, then stood, "Try to get some sleep, Master Baggins… You'll need your strength… For whatever path you choose…"

Bilbo was taken aback at Torshar's words, 'Does she know of my plan?!' he asked himself, worried as the versifier stretched , smiled at him again, then went back over to her bedroll, laid down, and began to hum to herself.

As the company began to wind down and lay themselves on their bedrolls, Torshar began to give her humming lyrics, "_Deep in the meadow,  
>Under the willow,<br>A bed of grass,  
>A soft green pillow,<br>Lay down you head,  
>And close your eyes,<br>And when they open the sun will rise,  
>Here it's safe,<br>And here it's warm,  
>And here the daisies guard you from every harm,<br>Here your dreams are sweet,  
>And tomorrow brings them true,<br>Here is the place… Where I love you,  
>Deep in the meadow hidden far away,<br>A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray,  
>Forget your woes and let your troubles lay,<br>For when again it's morning, they'll wash away,  
>Here it's safe,<br>And here it's warm,  
>And here the daisies guard you from every harm,<br>Here your dreams are sweet,  
>And tomorrow brings them true,<br>Here is the place… Where I love you…_" by the end of the song, Thorin had laid down on her left, against the wall, and wrapped his arms around her. She then rolled over to bury her face in the prince's chest.

Inhaling his scent of rain, sweat, and pine needles, Torshar's eyes began to close and her grip on his tunic slowly started to relax. Thorin smiled small and kissed her forehead as he allowed himself to relax against her. Although less than half an hour later, the prince was awakened by Bilbo and Bofur speaking.

"Thorin was right; I should have never run out my door."

"You're homesick, I understand-"

"No you don't! You're dwarves! You're used to this life, to being on the road, not settling anyplace, not belonging anywhere!" the hobbit whispered angrily but then immediately regretted his words at the look of sadness upon Bofur's face, "I'm sorry, I didn't-"

" No, you're right…" Bofur stated as he turned to gaze at the sleeping company, "We don't belong anywhere… I wish you all the luck in the world… I really do." The goofy hat wearer smiled as he turned back and placed a friendly hand on the burglar's shoulder.

As Bilbo turned to leave, Bofur stopped him, "What's that?" he asked, indicating to the sword at the hobbit's hip. Bilbo gazed down, slowly pulled the weapon up, and reveled that the blade was glowing blue which could only mean one thing…

Thorin opened his eyes and slowly started to sit up, so not to disturb the woman beside him, and listened to what sounded like cogs and wheels turning. His gaze moved to the cave floor where a line drew itself in the sand but the particles seemed to disappear into a cavern around the company!

It was a trap! The king sat up quickly, jolting Torshar awake, "Wake up! WAKE UP!" he shouted as the trap doors opened and pulled all of the company members into its fire glowing depths with their cries of terror echoing off the slick walls.


	15. The Goblin Tunnels

Chapter 15

"The Goblin Tunnels"

Torshar's heart was filled with fear as she latched onto Thorin while gravity pulled them down into the dark crevices of what she knew were goblin caves. Motion sickness was beginning to overtake her as they all continued to tumble and roll until they came crashing down into a cage-like structure with an open top and entrance. When the room stopped spinning, Torshar took notice of the fact that about fifty goblins were advancing!

The second two of the vile creatures laid hands upon her, the versifier let forth a blood curdling scream and began to lash out. Tears poured down her cheeks as she was picked up and carried away, shrieking at the top of her lungs, "THORIN!"

Her terror filled voice reached his ears and only fueled his rage but before he could make a beeline for his woman, the prince and company were detained by the other forty, or so, goblins. They were then dragged through the caverns, across bridges of wood and rope, until they were stalled before a giant throne of rotting wood, bones, and cloth. The company was disarmed of all weapons and belongings then pushed closer to the throne where the Goblin King, a creature of disgusting disfigurement sat but quickly stood upon seeing the prisoners, "Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom?! Spies, thieves, assassins?!"

"Dwarves, Your Malevolence!" the leader stated as he bowed slightly, "Found them on the Front Porch!"

"Well, don't just stand there! Search them! Every crack, every crevice!" the enormous, fat blob of lard ordered. Once the deed was done, "What are you doing in these parts? Speak!" no one uttered a sound.

"Very well, if they will not talk, we'll make them squawk! Bring up them Mangler! Bring up the BoneBreaker! Start with the female!" Upon that order, two goblins, with a line of chain in their hands, moved forward while yanking whatever was chained up into view before everyone present. A young female dwarf with moonlit hair and starlight, anger filled, eyes; Torshar.

Her clothes were ripped to near shreds; both wrists were chained and held by her captors. The Goblin King sneered in amusement as the female fell to the wood floor between the dwarf company and his repulsive self, "We haven't been graced by your presence for many years now, Lady Torshar! I see the scars have disappeared… Why don't we freshen them up a bit? Slash her, make her bleed!"

One of her guards produced a whip while the other unsheathed a crudely made sword of bone as four other goblin soldiers advanced, each pair grabbing one chain and a fifth ripped the back of her tunic and undershirt open to exposed her back. Torshar held back her tears as the two pairs with her chains pulled so her arms were spread horizontally and she put on a brave face while meeting the gaze of her prince.

"Whatever they do… No matter how much it pains you… Say nothing…" she whispered loud enough for him to hear as the first goblin raised his whip then brought it down to crack against her open back; making a loud pop as it connected. Though it caused her extreme pain, the versifier would wince but refused to cry out and give them that satisfaction again. The second laid his sword, the sharp edge down, on the fresh whelp that began to appear then applied slight pressure and sliced the wound open. Torshar held back her cries of pain but she could no longer fight the tears. The process continued until her entire back was screaming red with blood and inflammation. Both pairs of chain holders slacked slightly and allowed the exhausted versifier to fall onto her side, her breath coming out in small puffs.

"Still no words to save your kin?" the king asked then chuckled at the silence, "Very well, she will be first."

"Wait!" Thorin shouted and stepped forward through his companions to stand in front of them.

"Well, well, well, look who it is! Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror! King Under the Mountain!" the revolting ruler stated and mockingly bowed, "Oh, but I'm forgetting! You don't have a mountain! And you're not a king. Which makes you… nobody really."

"He is more of a king… Than you will ever be…" Torshar coughed as she attempted to get up but was yanked by the hair, by the king's hand.

"I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your heads. Just the heads, nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak? A pale Orc, astride a white warg."

"Azog the Defiler, is dead… He was slain in battle long ago!" the dwarf prince stated as his anger rose at the mention of his archenemy and how his woman was being handled.

"So you think his defiling days are done, do you?" the king questioned then chuckled as he turned to his scribe and dropped Torshar to the floor where she was grabbed by one of her guards, "Send word to the pale Orc, tell him I have found his prizes." As the minion left, he turned back to the guard and nodded. The subordinate returned the gesture, buried his fist in the versifier's hair, pulled her head back, and placed his blade against her throat.

"You coward…" she spoke defiantly, making the king turn to her.

"And what makes you say that?"

"You won't do your own dirty work… You order your soldiers to spill blood in your name… You are a scared, pathetic excuse for a king…" this caused the great goblin to retrace his steps, grip her by the hair once more, and pick her up to look him in the eye.

"I am no coward!" he shouted as he produced a hidden blade and ran it through her neck!

Thorin and company wailed in horror as the king dropped the body that jerked and convulsed as it went into shock. The prince tried to fight the goblin entourage that held them at bay as he made eye contact with Torshar once more before her body stilled and life left her eyes. He fought back the tears as, slowly, he stopped fighting; his spirit broken as well as his heart.

One of the sentries that was in charge of the weaponry cried out in fear and threw Orchrist to the ground beside the bloody body of the versifier, causing all goblins, including the king, to shrink away from it, "I know that sword! It is the Goblin Cleaver! The blade that sliced a thousand necks! Slash them! Cut off their heads!" he shrieked. The sentry turned and tackled Thorin to the ground, ordered two more to grab the prince's arms, and positioned his bone knife above him.

'I'm coming, my love…' the prince thought grimly as he accepted his fate. Luckily, a bright wave of light passed over everyone with enough force to knock the goblins off their feet. When the light disappeared and the caves were illuminated by torches once, the company observed a figure in long robes and a pointy hat emerge; Gandalf had come!

"Take up arms… Fight. Fight!" the wizard ordered as he unsheathed Glamdring. Not needing to be told twice, the dwarves quickly retrieved their weapons and attacked the still stunned goblins.

"He wields the Foe Hammer! Bright as daylight!" the king cried out and was blinded by another white light from Gandalf's staff; which caused him to fall off the platform.

Once a path was made, a voice rang out like music from across the wooden bridge, "This way, you fools!" Thorin's gaze followed the direction of the voice and found Torshar standing on the other side, alive and well.

"But how…?" he whispered then turned his gaze down to see the bloody body was not the versifier but a goblin! Gandalf began to lead the company across the bridge to meet up with the young maiden.

"I told you to wait for us!" the wizard shouted.

"And I chose to ignore you! Now, let's go!" she retorted and took off down the corridors of stone. Surprisingly, they did not encounter very many goblins due to the fact that most of them were lying dead on the sides of their path.

'Torshar's handiwork…' the prince smirked as the group began to cross another bridge but stopped when the king burst through it.

"You thought you could escape me?!" he growled, "What are you going to do now, wizard?!" he chuckled.

Torshar stepped up while unsheathing Isenbold, "Something that should have been done a long time ago…" with a horizontal swipe, the Goblin King's stomach bled open and he yowled in pain.

He locked gazes with her, "I suppose… That'll do it…"he confessed but she was not convinced so, just for good measure, she slit his throat as well, causing him to fall face first onto the bridge. The force of the impact caused the old bridge to break from its bracers and slide down the rock wall where it crashed on the stone floor below, making all of the dwarves groan in pain.

Bofur spoke up optimistically, "Well, that could have been worse!" only to groan in despair as the Goblin King's body landed on the wreckage with the dwarves still tangled within.

"You've got to be joking!" Dwalin stated annoyed. Kili, who lay on his back, took notice of a massive goblin horde advancing towards them. He cried the wizard's name and he helped free them then led the way through another cavern where a light shone through the entrance.

The moment everyone was safe, a fair distance from said cave entrance, Thorin turned on Torshar, "How?! We all saw you die…!"

The versifier sat down on a ledge of stone that poked out from the ground, "Gandalf found me before the goblins shackled my hands. He ordered me to wait here but I couldn't… I had to make sure you were alright, all of you…"

"Do not be angry with her, Thorin. I used a spell to disguise the guard so the Goblin King would be distracted long enough for me to get a handle on the situation." Gandalf explained but the prince did not turn his gaze from Torshar.

"He said, 'your scars have disappeared'… What did he mean?" he demanded softly, "Does it have to do with your last encounter in the mountains…? When they captured you the first time?"

Torshar's eyes widened in horror as she stood quickly and shouted at the wizard, "How dare you speak of my experiences, Gandalf! I told you that in confidence and you swore never to tell!"

"It does not matter, Torshar! Show me your back!" the prince demanded.

The versifier turned her gaze back to the man she loved with sorrow in her eyes, "As you wish…" she rotated away from the company, who did as well, and she disrobed herself of her tunic and held it to her chest to preserve her dignity, "You may turn…"

The breath in Thorin's chest escaped in a weary puff at the sight before him. How could he not feel this when he held her in Rivendell? Her porcelain skin was covered in deep scars from whips, blades, and hot branding rods. The burns were charred black around the edges; the whip marks were still profound due to the repeated abuse of the same spots. Thorin had to fight back the urge to go back into the tunnels and slaughter every single goblin that resided within.

"They tortured me until I would lose consciousness… when I awoke it would all begin again… I lost track of how much time passed… Honestly, I do not remember how I escaped, I just passed out then awoke at the secret entrance to the Valley…" she confessed and tensed when Thorin grazed his fingers across her right shoulder blade where a nasty burn was, "I wanted to tell you so many times, Thorin…" she whispered.

"I know, my love…" the prince replied quietly and leaned forward to kiss the back of her neck. During this whole exchange, the others had discovered the Bilbo was nowhere to be found!


	16. Out of the Frying Pan, And Into the Fire

Chapter 16

"Out of the Frying Pan… And Into the Fire"

"I'll tell you what happened! Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it! He's thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth since he first stepped out his door! We will not be seeing our hobbit again. He is long gone." Thorin claimed as the conversation turned from the injured back of his lover to the missing burglar.

As the versifier put her tunic back on, a voice called out, "No… He isn't." and everyone turned to see Bilbo step out from behind a tree, earning surprised gasps.

"Bilbo! We'd given you up! How on Earth did you get past the goblins?!" Fili and Kili wondered concurrently.

Dwalin's expression turned grim, "How… Indeed."

Bilbo smiled and awkwardly laughed as he stealthily slipped something small and gold into his pocket, hoping it would go unnoticed; instead it was caught by Gandalf and Torshar, "Well what does it matter? He's back!" The wizard stated to draw attention away.

"It matters! I want to know… Why did you come back?" the prince asked as he and the hobbit made eye contact.

"I know you doubt me, Thorin, you always have. You're right I often think of Bag End… I miss my books and my armchair, my garden… See, that's where I belong, that's home… And that's why I came back, because… You don't have one; a home. It was taken from you… But I will help you take it back if I can…" Master Baggins stated as he smiled and looked over everyone.

Torshar was touched by the kindness and sincerity of her friend's words as she stepped up to him and wrapped her arms around his frame. Slowly, since he was taken by surprise, he returned the hug. As she began to pull away, a warg howl was heard making everyone turn.

"Out of the frying pan…"

"And into the fire, run. Run!" Gandalf shouted as the company began to flee, "Up into the trees, quickly!" He ordered as the unmounted wargs charged towards them. Torshar and Thorin helped Balin up first, then the prince climbed, and they both hoisted Torshar into their tree while everyone else scattered to other trees that dotted the cliff. With seconds to spare, every member was off the ground and high enough to be out of reach from their canine-like attackers.

Suddenly, a sinister voice spoke in a low, taunting tone, "_**Do you smell it? Then scent of fear? I remember your father reeked of it. Thorin, son of Thrain.**_" A pale Orc riding a white warg stated in Black Speech, catching the attention of the prince as well as everyone else.

"Azog… It cannot be…" Thorin said in disbelief and, subconsciously, held Torshar closer with the arm that was around her waist that protected her from tumbling to the hungry wargs below.

"I thought you said he was dead…?" the versifier said in a terrified whisper and clenched her fists into the fur lining of his coat.

Azog looked from the dwarf prince to the woman in his arms and sneered as she turned back to look at him, "_**Torshar of Whurrak… **__**He**__** is offering a considerable amount to anyone who brings him your head on a spike! Perhaps you know of who I speak? The one called "the Hearty Guardian"." **_The Orc in his dark language though none of the company, save for Gandalf, could understand but the versifier did catch her name at the beginning and was now wondering what was being said.

Turning to his forces while pointing at his orcish mace at the couple, "_**Those two are mine… Kill the others!**_" he ordered. The wargs charged once more, attacking the trees trying to get at the prisoners trapped within the branches. Suddenly, balls of fire flew by and began to ward off the wargs as well as set fire to the shrubbery around them as some bounced off their muzzles. Howling in pain they fall back, earning the company a short reprieve, extremely short because the fireballs began to spread from the brushes to the trunks of the trees! Flames engulfed the bark, making it snap, crackle, and pop against its own weight, along with the added weight of the dwarves, and with the pounding it was taking from the wargs that braved the fire. Eventually, the trees began to teeter towards the edge where Gandalf's tree stood alone. The dwarves, as their trees fell like dominoes, leapt from one limb to another until all were present and accounted for. But even the enormously large trunked tree fell over where all of its passengers were hanging on for dear life; dangling halfway off of the ledge.

Torshar screamed as her grip on the branch began to falter. Erebor's crowned prince was lightening fast to latch onto one of her wrists and hoisted her up to his sturdy spot on the top half of the trunk. He looked up and towards the pale Orc who smiled in sheer joy at the carnage of the flames and terror on the faces of his dwarvish prey. His rage grew and boiled to a head as he stood up, unsheathed Orchrist and dawned his Oakenshield upon his left arm. With purpose and determination, the homeless prince ran down the trunk of the flaming pine; ignoring the screams of the company.

The second his feet hit the stone, Azog charged colliding with the prince; his warg's paw making contact with the dwarf's head. Thorin's back smashed backwards onto the ground, knocking the wind out of him. Torshar continued to call out to him but watched in horror as the white warg wrapped its jaws around the king who yelled in pain.

"THORIN!" she screamed as she stood unsteadily then raced down, drawing Isenbold while the white warg tossed the prince away. Before it could advance on the fallen warrior, it yowled in pain as Isenbold opened a gash across his muzzle.

Torshar stood protectively in front of her lover with her elvish blade in a ready position, should any of the Orcs or other wargs decide to attack. Her breath was shaky when she heard his weak voice, "Torshar… Run…" she turned her gaze behind her to see Thorin looking at her.

She smiled sadly, "I am tired of running… Now, I stand fight for the people I love…" her heart rate was sporadic and her vision blurred slightly but quickly adjusted itself. Azog noticed her sway and laughed, _**"Is there a problem, Torshar? Surely you of all people can handle a simple warg problem… Or is it because you want to protect that dwarvish coward? The hearty guardian will be most pleased when I return with your head tied to my belt!"**_ the Defiler stated in Black Speech, meaning that the poor dwarf woman could understand him.

"I will not allow you to lay another hand on him, Azog! I shall pierce your cold, black heart with my blade before you could ever have the opportunity to do so again!" the maiden shouted, making the pale Orc laugh.

"_**Bring me their heads." **_He ordered and three of his subordinates dismounted their wargs and stalked towards her. Though she put up a good fight, fatigue finally won out and allowed her to be overpowered, disarmed, and placed in a chokehold.

"Watch as we behead your precious prince!" it spat in common tongue which surprised the versifier for a moment then shattered when another Orc approach Thorin who had not moved since landing on a slab of stone from being thrown.

"Thorin, get up! Please, get up!" she cried out in anguish as tears cascaded down her cheeks like waterfalls, making the Orcs laugh. Just as he made it to the slab, the Orc was tackled to the ground and killed by the most unlikely of people, "Bilbo!"

Indeed, the hobbit could no longer take the assault of his friends so he took matters into his own hands and attacked. Though the Orcs were taken by surprise, one of them refused to release Torshar as the other charged the burglar only to be taken down by the rest of the company who came running; weapons ready. Torshar was quickly freed and she bolted to Thorin's side; picking up Isenbold in the process, "Thorin! Thorin… Wake up, my love!" she pleaded when she discovered his eyes had closed.

Her heart seemed to stop when she put her ear to his chest and heard no beat to signal his heart was still alive. Tears returned with a vengeance as her sobs racked her chest and made her wrap her arms around his torso; taking no notice of the giant eagles that flew in and began to take care of the Orcs as well as grab dwarves and get them to safety. Only when she was ripped from the prince's body did she finally notice; and also do to the fact that she was dropped onto another's back from a hundred feet above it.

The ride through the night was quiet except for the occasional caw from the eagles. At some point the versifier had passed out from exhaustion but awoke with a jerk when she Fili scream, "Thorin!"

"Thorin!" she cried and began to cry once more when he did not respond. Thankfully, the eagles landed and dropped off their passengers. Torshar was beside her love, cradling his head in her lap, and began to run her fingers through his hair as Gandalf approached. He touched the dwarf lord's forehead then moved down over his face and whispered an incantation as the versifier's tears continued to fall.

"Thorin, please… Please come back to me…" she whispered and kissed his forehead.


	17. Carrock Curses

Chapter 17

"Carrock Curses"

Years seemed to pass yet they were mere seconds until the Erebor prince's eyelids fluttered open. The versifier's heart seemed to stop and a smile spread across her face as she helped him sit up; quickly receiving help from Kili and Dwalin to stand him on his feet.

The dwarf lord shrugged them off in anger as his gaze found the halfling's, "You! What were you doing?! You nearly got yourself killed! Did I not say that you would be a burden?! That you had no place amongst us?!"

"Thorin, he was only trying to protect you!" Torshar voiced as she stood and approached to stand between Thorin and Bilbo, "Without him, and all of the company, you… And I would be dead…"

Madness flashed across the prince's face as he quickly advanced and wrapped both hands around her throat, "You! How could you rush in like that?! I warned you that if you crossed me again, Torshar, that I would show you no mercy!" he shouted as he increased pressure, bringing the versifier to her knees gasping for breath. As if in slow motion, the company was jumping into action and Torshar looked up into the prince's gaze only to discover that his sapphire eyes had turned ruby! There was a dark enchantment over him!

Dwalin and Kili managed to pull the dwarf lord off of the maiden and held him back as he struggled. Bilbo was by her side as she coughed to open her airways once more, "You… Are not… Thorin Oakenshield…"

"What do you mean, Torshar?" Gandalf asked as the prince continued to struggle.

"His eyes… They're ruby red! He's under a dark enchantment!" she cried as she got off her knees and quickly began to search his coat and tunic while he fought against the hold he was trapped in. As her moved to his trousers, she could feel a mysterious energy, one that radiated hate and aggression. She slipped her fingers into his pocket and pulled put a silver pendant with the Khuzdul symbols for death, revenge, and anger written in blood on one side.

Torshar nearly dropped the pendant as she holds it out to the wizard due to her shaking hands, "A blood curse…" she whispered horrified.

"Indeed Torshar, and a very powerful one at that…" the wizard replied gravely as he grasped the cursed object and flipped it over to discover the maiden's name in blood on the opposite side, "Someone wants you dead."

"When Azog spoke… He mentioned my name… What did he say, Gandalf?" the moon child asked, "It may help us understand why Thorin it trying to kill me…"

The wizard sighed," Simply put… He was going to behead you and deliver your head to someone who calls himself 'The Hearty Guardian'. I am unsure about these runes…Does the 'Hearty Guardian' mean anything to you, my dear?"

At hearing the results of the Black Speech, Torshar's breath began to come in spurts as she tried to control her sobs. Bilbo quickly moved to stand beside her and placed his hands on her shoulders to keep her steady, "What is it, Lady Torshar?!"

Her response was shaky, "In ancient Khuzdul… Hearty Guardian translates into Harar… This is my uncle's doing! Gandalf, you have to break the curse!" she screams in frustration. The gray robed one chanted over the pendant and as a result, Thorin began to groan in pain as his knees buckled and he was forced to kneel.

Torshar went to him, knelt before him, gently took his face in her hands, and gazed deeply into his eyes, watching his inner self and the curse duel for dominance within, "Thorin, my love… You must fight this… I know you are still in there… Please, come back to us…" she whispered then wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head upon his right shoulder; allowing her tears to silently fall.

After fifteen minutes of waiting, Gandalf stopped and sighed in defeat, "I am afraid this spell is much more powerful than anything I have ever encountered… The more time that passes the more aggressive he will become and the harder it will be to contain him… How would you like to proceed, Torshar?"

The versifier cringed as she pulled herself away and gazed at the dwarves, "Bind him… There has got to be a way to reverse this! Until we reach the mountain of find someone powerful enough to break this curse… Thorin Oakenshield is a prisoner…"

Balin stepped up, "You can't be serious, Lady Torshar! Thorin is the leader of this company!"

"I know that, Balin! But I refuse to follow a man who I have to watch like a hawk to be sure he doesn't kill me in my sleep! I'm sorry… As soon as we cure him I will return the company to him, I promise… Until then… I am asking you to trust me…" the maiden replied then looked at all of the company, "I ask all of you to follow me until we can sure our king… Please, have faith in me…" she pleaded. The company gazed at each other in silent discussion. The silence was broken when Gloin switched places with Dwalin who produced a rope from his pack and tied his prince's wrists together in front him, leaving enough length as a leash of sorts.

"I trust you, lassie."

She smile sadly, "Thank you, Dwalin…" the versifier said then looked at the others, "What say the rest of you?"

Ori was the first to step forward and stand beside the ax wielder. Slowly but surely, the rest followed and before long they set out once more; climbing down from the top of the Carrock. Bilbo kept pace with the new leader and tried to help take her mind off of Thorin, "Tell me of Whurrak, Lady Torshar. I'm sure it is quite a sight to behold."

This seemed to make her smile, "It is… In the center of the city stands the Great Hall… Nearly as tall a mountain, entirely made of iron. I resided in the Entertainment District, I performed three to four nights a week at a pub called 'The Black Claw', famous for catering to travelers, rangers, warriors, practically anyone who in was treated like family. Every evening, before nightfall, I would climb to the top of the Great Hall and watch the sun set… Imagining my brothers by my side and our parents in Valtek, happy…" the versifier sighed, "It all seems like nothing but a dream… With so much that has happened… I'm not sure if anything will ever be the same, Bilbo."

The burglar smiled, "That's what's so exciting about life! Every day brings its own adventures. And it's funny… It took a wizard, fourteen dwarves, and a quest to reclaim a mountain to teach me that." He chuckles and earns a smile in return.

"You are wise beyond your years, Master Baggins… Thank you." Torshar stated as she leaned over and kissed Bilbo's cheek, making his face light up red.

The next morning after they broke down camp, Torshar picked up the sound of distant howling. Being positioned beneath a ridge of stone, Torshar sent Bilbo to scale up and distinguish if he could find the source of howls. As began he ascent, the dwarves began to arm themselves and Torshar took Thorin's rope from Dwalin as he began to get ready. She stole a gaze at him and could still see that his eyes were red but not as much as they had been the day before. Her heart ached to have him back to his old self but knew she would have to hold out until they could break his curse.

A few moments pass and then Bilbo comes hobbling down the ridge path, "How close is the pack?" she asked.

"Too close a couple of leagues… But that's not the worst of it…" he breathed heavily.

Gandalf jumped, "They saw you!"

"No! There is something else out there!"

"What form did it take? Like a bear?" the wizard asked, already knowing the answer.

"Y-Yes, but bigger, much bigger!"

Bofur turned to face the magic wielder, "You knew about this beast?! I say we double back!"

"And be run down by a pack of Orcs?!" Dwalin stated.

"There is a house… It's not far, where we might take refuge…"

Torshar appeared skeptical, "Whose house, Gandalf? Are they friend or foe?"

"Neither… He will help us or… He will kill us." He answered.

"What choice do we have?" Torshar asked rhetorically then a loud roar startled everyone and made them turn.

Gandalf simply stated, "None…"


End file.
